La Historia de Takechi Otoya
by HugoB
Summary: Tal y como dice el nombre, se mostrará el pasado de Takechi antes de la historia que todos conocemos, su relación con Shiena y el resto del grupo antes de su salida de la clase negra, su temor de ser encontrada, su captura y ¿su salida? ATENCIÓN: se basa más que nada en los asesinatos de Otoya y como ve todo su entorno.
1. Criminal Desconocida

**Se que debería seguir con la otra historia pero me vino esta idea esta tarde mientras veía "Dragón Rojo" y "El silencio de los inocentes". Espero que les guste y sin nada más que decir empezemos.**

-Quiero que me digas como iniciaste en todo esto. ¿Qué debió sucederte para que terminaras matando a tantas jovenes? -preguntó el hombre cruzado de brazos mientras recargaba su espalda en la silla, señalando con los ojos las fotografias en la mesa.

-Nada que no haya vivido cualquiera...-dijo la chica sonriente imitando la posición de la persona delante de ella. Estaban solos en aquella habitación. Los separaba una mesa, sentados frente a frente, ella esposada de las piernas a la silla inmóvil y alejada de la pluma que estaba en la mesa. Él estaba armado, su corbata estaba un poco suelta y parecía bastante desvelado por como lucían sus ojos pero feliz de al fin tenerla en su poder.

-Cuéntame, quiero escucharte -el agente se acercó a la mesa recargando sus codos en la mesa y juntando sus manos a la altura de su nariz pero con la vista siempre sobre los de la chica- Takechi Otoya

 ** _Meses antes_**

Cierto hombre se encontraba en su oficina relajando su mente después de otro día sin respuestas, dicen que la vida de un agente especial es bastante dura y más que nada peligrosa pero es mucho más que eso. Es estar frecuentemente bajo estrés y frustración de saber que hay un asesino suelto y no saber como detenerlo o cuando crees que ya lo tienes aparece otro cuerpo. Era una noche horrible, una de las peores tormentas en años y no servía para mejorar el ánimo de aquel agente. Por más que quería pensar en otra cosa, todo lo que venía a su mente era sobre aquel asesino que lo tenía ya con los nervios de punta.  
Todos los medios se habían encargado de divulgar aquel sobrenombre dado como una simple burla; "El Jack Destripador del siglo XXI", si bien era cierto que tenía un modus operandi parecido al del popular asesino que logró morir sin pagar sus crímenes. Pero esta recientemente nombrada asesina en serie era mucho más difícil de comprender, una contradicción de actitud y más que nada es que más sedienta de sangre. En menos de dos meses se habían encontrado 8 cuerpos con similitudes y de igual manera habia una semejanza de como habían sido encontradas.

Por el momento tenían escasas pistas que apenas eran suficientes para acomodar las ideas y hacer un perfil carente de varios detalles. Primero que nada atendieron al primer llamado, se pensó que trataría de un simple cuerpo femenino enterrado con algún indicio de abuso sexual o posiblemente heridas de arma de fuego y golpes...pero no fue así.

Sin bien el comandante de estación de policía federal les habia dicho que jamás habian visto nada igual, prefirieron pensar que sería lo mismo que siempre sucedía; los policias no eran muy buenos aceptando lo impactante que puede ser ver un cadáver eran mejores tratando de prevenir pero para lo que seguía no eran los indicados. Finalmente llegaron hasta la escena del crimen y les sorprendió al equipo especial ver el rostro de cada uno de los oficiales, hasta ese momento entendieron que quizás seria más de lo que esperaban pero sus mentes no estaban preparadas para ver el cuerpo de aquella chica.

-Agente Norton... -esa voz sacó de trance a un hombre de no más de 35 años, ojos de un marrón casi negro y cabellera griseasea bastante corta pero no lo suficiente para llegar al rape. El agente recordaba hasta los detalles del día que descubrieron el primer cuerpo de muchos del nuevo asesino que aspiraba a ser el más pelirogroso y calculador de los últimos 20 años.

-Dime -respondió el hombre a una de sus compañeras.

-Apareció en noveno cuerpo de "Jackie" -esas eran las palabras que menos queria escuchar en esos momentos. Ahora la cifra aumentó en menos de dos días.

-De verdad no hace nada útil de su vida -dijo molesto el hombre.

Nuevas fotos habian llegado a aquellas pizarras donde colocaban exclusivamente imágenes, mapas e información destacada además del perfil sobre a la chica que se enfrentaban. Si, era una chica aquella despiadada asesina. El primer cuerpo se encontró envuelto en plástico y metido a una maleta cualquiera. La pobre chica de 20 años se le habian hecho heridas bastante profundas con un objeto que era afilado constantemente ya que quedaron residuos de lija dentro del hígado de la joven que se concluyó que provenían del objeto usado por su atacante. No habia muestras de alguna pelea, y las pruebas hechas por el forénse dieron como resultado que la habian dormido con una tóxina proviniente de alguna flor que no era común en aquel país; por lo tanto se concluyó que las semillas de aquellas flores habian sido importadas y cultivadas con mucho esméro ya que la tóxina era bastante fuerte y el biólogo a quien le dieron las pruebas les afirmó que sólo con cuidados extremadamente precisos era posible hacerla más ponsoñosa.

Pero eso no era todo, el desgaste que presentaba la mandíbula probaba que le habia metido un objeto en la boca, el cual se concluyó que habia sido una mordaza al finalizar los análisis de los dientes incisivos que de igual manera presentaban desgaste. En aquel momento todavía no se sabia que era una mujer quien habia cometido el crimen pero hubo sospechas ya que no habia señal alguna de contunsión. También se agregó que no se encontró ni un solo rastro de ADN que no fuera de la chica, se concluyó que cubría su cabello además que las ropas que usó al momento del ataque estaban contaminadas por tierra dando así a entender que cualquier rastro que hubiera quedado del asesino se mezcló y se perdió. El uso de guantes de látex era más que obvio ya que de igual manera se encontró un poco de polvo de talco en el cabello de la chica haciendo que se concluyera que en algún momento en el que hacia los múltiples cortes a su víctima se quito los guantes dejando restos del polvo y contaminando el cabello para borrar sus huellas. Pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando se descubrió que era una mujer, o más exactamemte una adolescente:

Mientras cerraban el cuerpo de la chica uno de los ayudantes del médico forénse notó que el corte de la garganta era un poco extraño haciendo que volvieran a examinar la zona, al abrir vieron que la tráquea tenía algo envuelto alrededor y al sacarlo era una pequeña nota:

 _"Querida Natasha:_  
 _Gracias por haber estado tan quieta y permitirme divertirme. En verdad fue algo maravilloso, casi superabas a Soriba pero no lo lograste del todo. Aún así me diste una de mejores noches de mi vida, tenía tiempo que no me mojaba tanto que por poco me dejaste seca. Espero que alguien pueda superarte pero no creo que vaya a ser fácil. Aún así...gracias."_

Aquella nota dejo impactados a todos los involucrados. El nombre de la chica era Natasha Yukastova, una estudiante de gastronomía que estaba de viaje escolar. La nota dió muchas pistas más que las que habia dado el cuerpo por si mismo; primero le dió que sexo era el asesino cambiando a femenino. Segundo, que era una chica joven por como era la letra y por las expresiones que usaba. Tercero, que sentía placer al cortar , un placer totalmente increíble y cuarto que era una persona muy distorsionada. Para cuando habian detectado esto, ya habian aparecido tres cuerpos más.

Hacer su perfil fue lo más difícil, habia indicios que decían que era una asesina organizada por lo meticulosa que era pero además que escogía a sus víctimas pero de alguna forma por impulso. Tras días y días de estudiarla finalmente se comprendió más o menos su mente y se dijo publicamente su perfil:

 _"Adolescente de edad que oscila entre los 15 y 20 años. Asesina organizada aunque puede tener algunas tendencias a ser desorganizadas si se le da la oportunidad. Con gran inteligencia y con una peligrosa facilidad de la palabra ya que a todas las víctimas las habia atraído de esta forma. Siente placer al matar a sus víctimas y las corta hasta que estas mueren por desangrarse. Es probable que sea una chica que huyó de casa o no tenga familia y haya huido del lugar donde vivía. En el peor de los casos es posible que haya acabado con su familia. Se cree de igual manera que fue testigo de una masacre quizás unos 5 años antes de que comenzará su primer asesinato. Escoge a chicas que tienen entre 18 y 23 años, tiene preferencia por las de aspecto inocente o por las que llamen la atención por su cuerpo aunque no necesariamente por sus senos o glúteos como lo haria cualquier otro, puede ser por cualquier cosa; inlcuso las én sabemos que debe tener un invernadero para cuidar flores extrañas y que suele atacar en lugares cercanos a tierra, como parques o bosques. Es la información que tenemos por el momento"_

Aquel informe se dió en todos los noticieros, periódicos, estaciones de radio y sitios web más populares. Pero ignorando que aquella chica tenía un seguimiendo completo sobre lo que se decía de ella en todos lados. Imprimía lo que escribian en internet, grababa los noticieros, recortaba artículos de los periódicos o revistas y grababa el audio de las estaciones de radio. Se sentía orgullosa de que le dieran importancia, aunque no era lo que buscaba le agradaba. De esa forma lograba tener placer para satisfacer su curioso apetito sexual y como extra estar en la mente, boca y oidos de todos, lo mejor era que llevaba tiempo haciendolo y sólo habían descubierto 9 cuerpos. ¿Cuanto se tardarían en encontrar los otros 11?.

-Llevan meses enterrados, deben estar horribles ahora -la chica observaba las fotografías tomadas a sus víctimas justo cuando acababan de ser drogadas, pero tomó en sus manos una en específico- Nadie se ha comparado a ti mi hermosa Soriba, nadie ha podido.

En ese momento el semblante tranquilo que habia tenido se destruyó y comenzó a romper lo que había a su pasó sin dañar la recopilación que tenía. Soriba había sido la primera víctima de aquella chica pero su cuerpo todavía no habia sido encontrado. Tras haber roto muchas cosas del lugar en donde estaba fue al sótano de aquella casa que estaba ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un lugar lleno de tijeras, cuchillos y objetos filosos pero de igual manera lo usaba como cuarto oscuro. Comenzó a revelar un par de fotografias que tenían en ellas dos hemosas chicas, parecidas a sus víctimas. Sonrió y las colgó a lado de otras seis más. Empezó a reir sin control y gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Esta es la era de Takechi Otoya! -posteriormente salió de la casa y se dirigió al pequeño invernadero fuera de su casa donde efectivamente cuidaba flores tóxicas. Pero nadie sospecharía de ella en un vecindario donde casi todas las casa tenían uno.

 **Como pudieron leer esta Takechi Otoya es mucho más demente lo que es. Me gustaría saber que piensan. Pronto actualizaré "Taxista" y si no la han leido los invitó a hacerlo. No se cuantos capítulos seran de este fic pero espero les haya gustado, ¡no olviden dejar review!.**

 **Sin más, me despido y ¡nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	2. Nueva Evidencia

**Siento demasiado la tardanza pero finalmente me sentí cómodo con el cap y ya por fin pudo subirse. No se si lo he dicho antes pero trataré no ausentarme tanto tiempo. Bueno sin más, sigamos con la historia.**

Habian tenido que integrar a varios psicólogos criminalistas al caso debido a que en menos de 12 horas después de haber encontrado el noveno cuerpo encontraron otros seis cuerpos. Todas con rasgos físicos diferentes, todas estudiantes, todas de casi de la misma edad y sobra decir que todas eran chicas. El caso en vez de cerrarse lo único que hacia era hacerse más grande y confuso, con cada cuerpo se tenía que añadir o quitar aspectos del perfil ya señalado; aumentaban la edad, la disminuían, decían que era un hombre con líbido femenino, luego que una chica con rencor hacia otras chicas, que si era deforme entre otras cosas que decidieron descartarse y quedarse con el perfil original antes de encontrar a la novena víctima.

-Esto simplemente no nos esta llevando a ningún lado, cómo es posible que una niñata de menos de 20 años nos este viendo la cara a agentes especiales de manera que incluso nos hace ver como imbéciles? Cómo con un carajo?! Cómo?! -decía molesto el agente especial Inari Kenji, fue enviado de alguna parte del mundo para colaborar en la captura pero simplemente no lograba comprender la mente de esta asesina serial. El habia sido reconocido por pisarle los talones por meses a uno de los asesinos más buscados por 30 en su país hasta que finalmente lo capturó, pero ese logro se iba por la cañería cuando no acertaba en nada en este caso.

-Tranquilízate, no eres el único que esta frustado. Pero en lugar de quejarnos deberíamos descansar un poco la mente, así podremos pensar mejor las variaciones y conexiones que nos lleven a esta chica -decía un joven de no más de 28 años llamado Sasha Krant que se había graduado unos años antes de criminalística en su país natal.

-Más bien diría mounstro, tan solo observa como deja a sus víctimas y esas notas tan inhumanas que deja en sus gargántas no es algo que una chica tendría en mente, ni siquiera un hombre -le respondió Iris Medeiros que era una enviada por parte de otro país para ayudar y aunque habia sido poco era demasiado útil.

-Tienes razón, usualmente las mujeres matan de una manera menos violenta. Puede que usen armas de fuego, maten golpeando con un arma blanca, envenenen, etc. Pero no es para nada común que hagan cortes múltiples y que además las exciten. Simplemente esto no tiene sentido, hasta estoy empezado a sospechar que ella no mata, que sólo escribe y es un hombre quien las asesina -le respondió Sasha.

-Pensé lo mismo pero por el tipo de los cortes y por como mueren no puede ser. De alguna las trata con "amor" ya que no le hace nada a su cabellera y rostro, incluso los acaricia pero la muy maldita borra sus huellas muy habilmente -decía molesto Inari.  
Aquella conversación fue interrumpida cuando el agente Norton entró a la habitación con varios recipientes con lo que parecía ser café. Le dió uno a cada uno y se sentó en uno de los lugares desocupados, se hizó un incómodo silencio. Todos pensaban en cosas distintas, pero todos sus pensamientos tenían en común a aquella asesina de la cual desconocían casi totalmente. El agente Norton se levantó y les habló

-Miren se que es difícil, yo he estado en esa posición por dos meses y se como se sienten. Pero tengan seguro algo y eso es que la atraparemo con vida y la haremos pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, de acuerdo? -un pequeño aire de confianza se vió en aquellos jovenes agentes pero sin duda iba a ser muy complicado.  
Mientras los agentes descansaban un poco, el que esta a cargo del caso daba una conferencia de prensa sobre "Jackie" como le llamaba el equipo de investigación

- _Cómo se deshace de sus víctimas especícamente hablando?_

-Es muy cambiante en ese sentido, mejor dicho evolucionó su forma de hacerlo -decía con un tono serio el hombre- hemos encontrado 15 cuerpos, por desgracia los últimos 6 llevaban meses enterrados. Al principio eso hacia, las enterraba literalmente sin nada, totalmente desnudas. Las siguientes fueron envueltas en una especie de plástico parecido al que tenemos todos en nuestras cocinas y después metidas en maletas para ser avandonadas en alguna parte con vegetación. No fue hasta tres víctimas antes de la más reciente cuando prefirió mojar el cadáver con una manguera y arrastarlo hasta un remolque conectado a una motocicleta o automóvil y las deja en un lugar donde puedan ser localizadas aunque no con facilidad.

- _Quiere decir que los primeros cuerpos que encontraron han sido los más recientes?_

-Hemos encontrado los cuerpos en diferentes formas pero el daño infringido es el mismo, pero es muy probable que falten cuerpos que sigan enterrados -murmullos se hicieron presentes en el lugar ante tan cruda declaración y dicha con frialdad

- _Disculpe Dr. Fanler pero usted cree que se ha vuelto floja con el tiempo?_

-Yo no diría floja sino más bien piensa en terminar el trabajo de la forma más simple posible, ya que gasta demasiada energía al momento de matar y por esa razón tenía que hacerlo en el mismo lugar donde iba a enterrar el cuerpo. Con el paso del tiempo creemos que buscó más privacidad y llevó a las víctimas a su casa para después de recuperarse deshacerse del cuerpo sin hacer demasiado

- _Cómo fue que llegaron a esa conclusión?_

-La agente especial enviada del extranjero, Iris Medeiros, comentó su sospecha y nuestro agente el ya conocido por muchos el agente Norton pidió que se revisaran los cuerpos nuevamente y se confirmó que la sospecha de Medeiros era acertada

- _Esto ayudará a atrapar a la asesina?_

-No puedo asegurarlo pero les doy mi palabra que la encontraremos y haremos todo lo que este en nuestro poder para que su castigo sea el peor de todos

 _-Cómo cual?_

-No aplicaremos la pena capital, ya que eso no la hara pagar sus crímenes. De ahí en fuera, cualquier castigo permitido por la ley se le será ejecutado. Aplausos se escucharon provinientes de los entrevistadores, el doctor Fanler se fue rapidamente de ahí para volver lo más pronto posible al caso. Él tenía la meta de encontrarla pronto, sería el último caso que resolvería y sería el más heróico de su carrera y del que se sabrá por mucho tiempo.

Muy lejos de aquellas oficinas donde se encargaban de los homicidios, Otoya estaba casi pegada al televisor esperando a que fueran ya las 11 pm para ver las noticias del día. Habia dejado grabando las noticias en casa ya que ese día no iba a pasar la noche ahí, sino en casa de unas "amigas" que realmente eran un grupo de chicas que desde hacia mucho tiempo sentían atracción por la pelipúrpura y que eran las chicas más felices del mundo ya que después de rogarle semanas y semanas a Takechi para que fuera a una pijamada con ellas aceptó. Ahora estaban todas en el departamento de una de ellas, las chicas estaban mostrandosé cosas con sus móviles mientras Otoya habia encendido el televisor y le habia bajado el volumen, estaban en la habitación donde dormirían donde solo una luz alumbraba, dejando una parte del lugar a osuras y ahi estaban las chicas. Admirando disimuladamente a la chica frente al televisor.

Por otro lado Takechi también pensaba que eran atractivas pero todas a su manera. Pronto sabría como la hacen sentir de verdad, ya que esa noche era la prueba para ver si valían la pena para ella o las usaria como una máscara para jamás ser encontrada. De pronto Otoya sintió las brazos de una de las chicas abrazarla por el cuello, entonces se percató que las demás ya no estaban.

-Salieron a comprar unas cosas...volverán unos 30 minutos, asi que aprovechemos este momento a solas -la chica se posicionó sobre el regazo de la pelipúrpura y esta se apoyó sobre sus manos.

-Rin?... -dijo Takechi con un figido tono de confusión pero la otra chica no persivió que era falsa la confusión

-Otoya, te he admirado siempre sabes? haces que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que te veo...y ahora que finalmente que te tengo cerca de mi tengo tantas ganas de hacer muchas cosas contigo -la chica decía con una respiración entrecortada pasando sus manos por el cuello hacia los hombros de Takechi para luego pasar a sus clavículas y encaminarse a sus brazos y terminar en sus manos

-Bueno, si ese es el caso -Takechi cerró los ojos por un momento y repentinamente cambió la posición en la que estaban las dos dejando a Rin debajo de ella, esta estaba sonrojada por tener tan cerca el rostro de la chica que tanto ha deseado. Otoya observando esto comenzó a pasar sus manos lentamente por las piernas de la chica, desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos- debemos apurarnos, por lo que me dijiste no tenemos mucho tiempo -la pelipúrpura sonrió divertida para después sentir los labios de la otra chica sobre su cuello

"Se siente tan flojo esto, nada se le compara a cortar poco a poco a una persona" pensaba Takechi sin prestar atención a lo que le hacían a su cuerpo "Ay Rin, y yo que pensé que eras buena candidata pero te mueves mucho y eso no me agrada en absoluto. Aunque no todo es tan malo, hueles mejor cuando estas excitada" Otoya sonrió nuevamente para si y mirar a Rin lamerle el abdomen "Hoy será una noche divertida"

Justo un poco antes de las demás chicas regresaran, Rin se detuvo ya que Takechi pusó una alarma para que sonara unos minutos antes de que hubiera pasado media hora. Las chicas cenaron unas banderillas que eran muy populares ya que eran muy deliciosas, mientras cenaban el noticiero que tanto habia esperado Takechi empezó y Rin decidió subir el volumen. Hablanban sobre aquella asesina en serie que tenía de cabeza a la ciudad entera, cuando finalizaron las imágenes que la televisora habia conseguido de la conferencia de prensa Otoya apagó el volumen

-Esa asesina en serie me preocupa un poco -dijo Mary

-Por qué? -decía Takechi mordiendo su banderilla con felicidad

-Quiero decir podría ser cualquier chica de la escuela

-Se imaginan que sea Otoya la asesina serial -comentó Mamiri

-Eh? yo por qué? -dijo haciendo un puchero la pelipúrpura

-No es cierto, es broma -dijo la chica

-Sería algo impactante, además te pareces en la descripción -Rin trataba de seguir el juego

-Quizás pero yo no soy una floja como dicen ellos que es, solo ve -Takechi dobló su brazo para mostrar una tenue prueba de su fuerza física- yo podría acabar con esa asesina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Pues entonces deberías ir darles una mano a los agentes en ese caso -las chicas rieron ante el comentario de Kirin

Pero Takechi pensó aquello un poco "Si bien lograron descifrar eso, que comencé a necesitar privacidad. Pero están todavía muy lejos, quizás debería ir a reportar los cuerpos que faltan y aunque lo haga jamás me encontraran. Vaya grupo de zopencos, pusieron a puros idiotas a cazar a una genio"

-Que piensas Otoya? -preguntó curiosa Mary

-Mmm...verán hay algo que debo decirles -Takechi se puso de pie frente a ellas y eso las pusó un poco nerviosas- Rin me comentó que les atraigo mucho, y pues estaba pensando en que tanto haremos esta noche- las cinco chicas se sonrojaron y simplemente se miraban unas a otras- vamos chicas, la noche es joven y nosotras aun más

 **Ya extrañaba escribir. Saben? aquí es el único lugar donde no me regañan por no poner "¿" antes de las preguntas y eso me hace feliz jajaja. Bueno, que les pareció este cap? bueno, malo o regular? Ya no diré cuanto tardaré ya que nunca cumplo, todo es culpa de la universidad. Mañana o el martes subiré la tercera parte de "Taxista" (ahora si ).**  
 **Gracias por leer, dejar review, seguir la historia o tenerla en favoritos. Nos leemos pronto (espero)**


	3. Infancia

**Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última actualización? Demonios, si que los he dejado abandonados mucho tiempo jajaja pero finalmente he regresado con un nuevo cap y este será muy importante. Si, se que es corto pero mañana o pasado subiré el siguiente. Ese será mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.**  
 **Dejando todo esto de lado, sigamos con la historia:**  
-Bien señorita Otoya, quiero que me diga todo sobre usted -dijo una mujer ya algo mayor. Era la psicóloga de su universidad  
-No tengo mucho que decir -respondió la peli púrpura de forma demasiado simple- creí en un orfanato hasta los 10 hasta que una mujer me adoptó y viví con ella hasta los 15 años que fue cuando falleció. Ahora soy la única propietaria de sus bienes y ya, eso es todo  
-Algún recuerdo de la infancia o algo parecido?  
-Por qué quiere saber esas cosas? no es como si fueran a afectar mis estudios o algo asi, acaso les preocupa que sea la mejor estudiante de mi generación?  
-No es por eso... es sólo que la policia nos pidió revisar a nuestros alumnos ya que varias alumnas han muerto a manos de ese horrible y enfermizo aseino serial -la mujer escupía las palabras con desprecio  
-Asesina...  
-Disculpa?  
-Asesina serial, es una chica... he estado siguiendo cada noticia que dicen, me llama la atención -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Takechi  
-Ya veo, miré haré esto. La pondré en la lista de los no sospechosos pero quiero que si puede descifrar algo de esta "persona" me lo diga a mi  
-Por supuesto -sin más Otoya salió de aquella habitación "algunas personas pueden ser tan distraídos y tan inútiles que me enferman" pensaba mientras iba de regresó a la clase en la que estaba, "al menos la anciana se creyó que fui adoptada"  
 _POV OTOYA_  
Según lo que me dice mi memoria es que viví por unos años en un humilde orfanato. La institutriz era demasiado atenta conmigo ya que prácticamente era la única niña en todo el lugar, casi todos eran hombres que habian sido abandonados en las calles o simplemente llegaban los padres a botarlos y luego huí embargo yo sabia el porque estaba ahí, la señora Kunimo me leyó la carta que habian dejado mis padres al momento de dejarme en el orfanato. Según lo que decía es que ellos se dedicaban a hacer trabajos ilegales y ellos no deseaban que creciera rodeada de todo eso y que apesar de que vivirían con el dolor y arrepentimiento toda su vida tomaron esa decisión... bueno a los bastardos no les duró mucho el "dolor y arrepentimiento" ya que sólo unas semanas después de abandonarme fueron abatidos en un tiroteo con la policia.  
La señora Kunimo me enseño a leer y escribir, pero no de esos tontos libros para niños. Ella decía que si queria aprender bien tendria que leer los libros más importantes en la literatura universal. Leí desde los griegos y romanos, hasta Víctor Hugo y Fiódor Dostoyevski. Podía entender el porque escribian asi, y casi todo podían imaginarlo y cuando no lo entendía una chica de unos 20 años que conocí en mis constantes visitas a la biblioteca del vecindario, me brindaba su ayuda aunque se quedaba sorprendida y un poco inquieta por el hecho de que leyera libros que ella leyó hasta su educación pre-universitaria.  
Apesar que todo era muy tranquilo, los últimos meses en el orfanato se volvieron un infierno. Kunimo se volvió una alcohólica y empezó a llevar descaradamente sus amantes al lugar, era insoportable no poder dormir porque la mujer no se callaba y no dejaba de hacer ruido con su cama. Al poco tiempo la violencia inundó el orfanato... incluso llegué a ver como mis amigos eran, matados a golpes por esos intrusos  
Era cuestión de tiempo en que igual mataran a la señora Kunimo, en cuanto ocurrió escape y jamás volví. No quería la carta de mis padres, por qué habria de querer algo de las personas que me abandonaron? quien les daba el derecho de elegir lo mejor para mi cuando ni ellos sabian lo que era mejor a si mismos? En cuanto comencé a valerme por mi misma fui dejando de lado aquellas ideas de tener una casa con mis padres y quizás un hermano, alguien como mis amigos que fueron asesinados. Vivir en un cálido hogar, aprender cosas sobre las personas... en especial su forma de pensar.  
Pero deseché todo aquello y comencé a robar para sobrevivir. En unos de mis robos casi fui atrapada pero una mujer de mediana edad pusó la cara por mi y pagó lo que habia robado, que era realmente un poco de pan y cargadores de móviles que los vendía después para conseguir dinero de manera un poco más decente.  
La mujer me pidió que la acompañara a su casa y la seguí de forma casi automática, viajamos en auto unos 20 minutos y paró en un vecindario bastante alegre pero silencioso. Al bajar del auto de la extraña mujer sentía el aroma del aire fresco ya que casi todos los jardínes eran verdes por ser ricos en plantas y árboles pero al mismo y tiempo sentía que era vigilada por mil ojos a la vez y que si hacia algo mal seria devorada. Aquella mujer me guió hasta su residencia y me pidió que entrara.  
-Cómo te llamas? -me preguntó con voz gentil  
-Otoya -respondí un poco tosca  
-Otoya que?  
-No lo se, siempre me han llamado Otoya simplemente  
-Quienes?  
-La señora Kunimo, la institutriz de donde antes vivía  
-Asi que eres huérfana... -la mujer sonrió de forma extraña pero no le di importancia  
-De alguna forma, me dejaron ahi y murieron  
-Cómo lo sabes?  
-La gente debe morir cierto? -nunca pensé que esas palabras despertarían un interés en la mujer sobre mi  
Takechi Kira. Esa mujer me dio un hogar, estabilidad, educación y amor. Me eligió como heredera única de sus bienes (que eran y son bastantes), como su descendiente, me enseñó todo lo que sabia y más. Principalmente todo aquello con psicología, medicina básica, biología básica y las diversas culturas del mundo. Con el tiempo me enseñó otras cosas cómo lanzar cuchillos, pelear y algo que ame aprender... matar.  
Mamá se dedicaba a dirigir una enorme y prestigiada red de asesinos a sueldo y, como su hija, debia saber del negocio. Aprendí todos sus trucos para disfrazar una escena del crimen. Lo aprendí absolutamente todo, pero cuando mamá murió por un infarto, sentí que igualmente me moría. Tardé años en recuperarme pero cuando llegó el momento de ingresar a una universidad las cosas debian cambiar. Mamá siempre quizó que estudiara medicina, y en su memoria asi lo hice. Gracias a las fuerzas divinas, mamás habia dejado unos papeles falsos pero que pasaban como creibles. En ellos se mostraba mi certificado de toda mi educación, acta de naciemiento, etc.  
Ingresar a la universidad y además conseguir una beca fue de lo más fácil "en verdad la gente sufre por exámenes así? que estupidez" pensaba al saber mis resusltados. Pero lo que marcó en renacimiento de Takechi Otoya fue cuando la conocí...a mi hermosa Soriba. Nos conocimos por un proyecto que era en parejas pero nuestra pareja debia ser de otra clase, por sorteo quede con ella y quedamos en vernos en mi casa. Una fuerza extraña nos unió desde ese día, descubrí que en verdad era una sádica y que ella podía ser entre sádica y masoquista. Un día llegamos muy lejos y ella comenzó a cortarse con unas tijeras muy afiladas que usaba mi madre. Sus héridas eran cada vez profundas, sabia que ella corría peligro de desangrarse pero cuando intenté detenerla empujé mas profundo el arma, causandole dolor ya no tan placentero.  
Esa sensación, esa sensación de sentir como la carne se despedaza al contacto es indescriptible. No pude detenerme, corte más y más hasta que finalmente murió. No me siento mal en absoluto, a las dos nos encantaba, bueno a mi todavía me encanta y por eso quiero compartirlo con todas esas chicas en la universidad. Que saboren el verdadero placer y de esa forma yo tambié podre.  
 _POV NORMAL_  
La peli púrpura entró a su clase de Introducción de la Salud Mental. Inmediatamente las chicas con las que habia estado dos noches atrás la saludaron encantadas de verla. Otoya caminó hacia ellas sonriendo seductoramente "y ustedes son mis siguientes compañeras de placer... yo ya le di el placer que tanto les gusta, ahora les toca a ustedes hacerlo a mi manera"  
 **Diablos, que cosa cierto? las cosas se pondrán un poco más serias apartir de ahora. Lamento la tardanza pero la uni te mata completamente pero ya dije, mañana o pasado mañana podran leer el siguiente cap de este fic**  
 **En cuanto a Taxista...**  
 **Si, en unas horas subiré el siguiente la actualización. Bien, espero les haya gustado este cap (yo ame escribirlo) y si han alguna contradicción en cuanto a la psicología de Otoya...todo es culpa del sueño jajaja**  
 **Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review, dar follow o fav. Buenas noches lectores!**


	4. 21 ó 16?

_Les informámos a todos los habitantes de la ciudad que por orden oficial se mantengan de preferencia dentro de sus casas y evite las calles más antiguas porque no_ _son completamente seguras, tampoco los lugares poco frencuentados._

 _En otras noti-_

Otoya apagó su televisor, faltaba poco para que tuviera que comenzar su viaje hacia la universidad. El día estaba completamente nublado y amenazaba con soltar en cualquier momento una gran tormenta. Pero seguridad nacional no sólo advertía por la lluvia, Takechi habia cometido su asesinato número 21 y era nadie más y nadie menos que una recién transferida estudiante.  
Desde que la conoció en la cafeteria se habia mantenido cerca de ella y claramente le coqueteaba de vez en cuando. Aquella chica respondía en ocasiones a las insinuaciones de la pelipúrpura y después de unas dos semanas Otoya decidió que era momento de ejecutar su movimiento. Tenia que ser especial, era el número 21 y era el primer paso a dar era mejorar la calidad en la que dejaria en cadáver. Takechi sonrió un poco sonrojada y sintió un leve cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

-Debo controlarme... sino tendré que usar a una de esas chicas para calmarme unas horas -decía la ojiverde. Otoya habia encontrado un uso para sus "amigas", ellas eran su "bocadillo", un entremés. Eran una forma de satisfacer apenas una pequeña parte de su necesidad. Sin más Takechi salió de su casa, roció con un líquido especial unas plantas color rosado y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su escuela.

Lejos de ese lugar, más cerca del centro de aquella ciudad, los agentes especiales estaban vueltos locos por el descubrimiento del cuerpo. La agente Medeiros era la única que estaba tranquila ante la situación, revisaba detenidamennte el cuerpo. Era imposible creer que era de la misma asesina pero tenía su firma indiscutible, la mujer caminó a algo parecido a una camioneta pero que dentro habia información de "Jackie", por decisión del agente Inari se optó por llevar información crucial a las escenas del crimen para no perder tiempo en llevar todo al edificio donde se investigaba el caso. Los analistas no sabian que pensar, pues la asesina habia cambiado algunas cosas de su modus operandi.

-QUÉ PUTAS ES ESTA ESTÚPIDEZ?! A QUE QUIERE JUGAR ESTA NIÑA?! -decía desquiciado el agente Kenji

-Te quieres calmar y repirar un momento? -dijo aun serena la agente Iris- estoy intentando decifrar sus mótivos para cambiar tan drásticamente

-Veamos, primero simplemente rociaba a sus víctimas con agua que era lanzada desde un recipiente y siempre era en un lugar donde hubiera tierra para ensuciar todavía más la escena. Luego las envolvía en un plástico y las metía en bolsos o maletas

-Asi es, pero ahora dejo el cuerpo en perfectas condiciones. Creémos que fue con alcohol lo que cerró las héridas, su ropa fue arreglada lo más posible y fue dejada en un lugar transitado, es como si quisiera que la encontraramos -dijo Sasha

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa -decia aun tranquila Medeiros- por qué ahora?

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar y todos trataban de pensar en la respuesta hasta que Inari golpeó fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos

-Cuantas vítimas son con esta?

-16, por qué?

-Que tal si fue un regalo para si misma por su cumpleaños? -los agentes se miraron unos a otros, era posible quizás podría ser un avance

-Eso ahora es lo de menos -dijo el Dr. Fanler al entrar- Medeiros y Norton, necesito que vayan en este momento a la universidad privada del norte de la ciudad

-Pero doctor, estámos trabajando en esta escena y...

-Y quien demonios dijo que no lo harias allá? -ambos agentes no entendían que trataba de decirles el hombre- irán con una estudiante llamada Takechi Otoya, ella estuvo con la víctima desde que llegó al país hasta la hora de salida del colegio del día de ayer. Además la psicóloga del lugar creé que nos interesará hablar con ella

-Por qué?

-Dice que es de las mentes que se ven una vez por siglo

Ahora tanto como Medeiros como Norton estaban interesados en aquella joven estudiante que era aludida por su jefe y por una psicóloga con muchos años de experiencia que habian hablado con ella. No tardaron en preparase para salir rumbo a la universidad, debían darse prisa porque la tormenta se acercaba con velocidad a la ciudad. Antes de irse, la agente le pidió al resto del equipo seguir la hipótesis dicha por su compañero y que la mantuvieran al tanto de los avances.  
Mientras tanto, Otoya prestaba atención con cierta emoción a la clase que daba su profesora de Anatomía Humana l, les estaba enseñando la función y estructura del bazo "quizás esto pueda ayudarme en el futuro, podré cortar las partes más blandas" la chica comenzó a notar como lentamente su zona íntima se humedecía. Al terminar la hora de aquella clase, la pelipúrpura fue presurosa a su casillero para tomar su bata para el laboratorio de prácticas, ese día experimentarían con un corazón de cerdo.

Al rededor de las 10 horas los agentes llegaron al campus y justo a tiempo ya que comenzaba a llover, fueron hasta la oficina del restor que ya los esperaba junto con la psicóloga y una cafetera preparado el líquido que todo adulto desea en las mañanas.

-Sean bienvenidos agentes Norton y Medeiros! -decía sonriente el hombre de gafas- hace frío no creen? sientanse libres de servirse cuanto café quieran

-Muchas gracias pero tenemos algo de prisa, gracias -respondía apenada Medeiros

-Donde está la chica que nos mencionaron?

-Verán... esa chica es de las mejores estudiantes que hemos tenido y en este momento está haciendo una práctica y...

-Eso no importa, no hay tiempo entiendalo. Acaso quiere que-

-Espera Akira -dijo la agente colocando su mano en el pecho del hombre, este se soprendió al ser llamado por su nombre- debemos entender que no podemos perjudicar a una estudiante por una sola víctima

-Tienes razón... cuanto tiempo le falta para finalizar?

-Una hora aproximadamente -dijo el hombre un poco nervioso

-Creo que aceptaremos el café señor rector

Takechi estaba encantada con aquella práctica, no era para nada parecido a cortar a una chica linda pero conocer un corazón casi igual al suyo, causaba que sus ojos brillaran con asombro. Los alumnos tenían como tarea localizar el cayado de la aorta y extirparlo con la más presición posible. Después debían señalar con unos palillos la vena pulmonar inferior derecha, cava inferior, ventrículo derecho y un pilar interno. Eran tareas bastante complicadas de realizar pero la pelipúrpura las hacía con una sorprendente precisión que era muy difícil de ver en un estudiante.

-Eres realmente increíble Otoya! -dijo sorprendida Rin que estaba muy cerca del cuerpo de la chica

-Wow...no creo que sea bueno que estes tan cerca cuando tengo un bisturí y unas pinzas en las manos -"aunque pronto podrás saborear ese tipo de placer..." pensaba Takechi al mirar a la joven rubia

Al finalizar la sesión el equipo de Otoya, que eran ella y otros dos hombres mayores que esta, fueron los únicos que lo lograron aunque fue la pelipúrpura quien hizo la extripación. Un miembro del consejo estudiantil fue por ella y la guió hasta la oficina del rector. Cuando entró casi se le sale un gritó de sorpresa pero pensó rápido y fingió incredulidad, ahí estaban los dos agentes que la buscaban desde hacía unas semanas atrás

-Sientante Otoya, veo que vienes del laboratorio -decía el rector

-Asi es, fue una práctica difícil -desde que había entrado a la habitación, el agente Norton supo que algo no andaba bien con aquella chica. Su aura no era nada agradable- puedo saber por que razón me han llamado?

-Antes que nada siéntate, adelante -Otoya se sentó en el último lugar disponible en la oficina bastante amplia, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía una niña pequeña - creo que ya sabes quienes son ellos, cierto?

-Por supuesto! son las personas que atraparan a esa asesina

-Suenas bastante alegre como para que hablemos de un tema tan delicado -dijo molesto el agente

-Uh? por qué esta siendo tan grosero? -la pelipúrpura estaba controlando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reírse "este idiota no tiene idea que tiene a la causa de su estrés frente a él"

-Por el amor de Dios, calmate. Lo siento mucho señorita Takechi...sólo veníamos a hacerte unas preguntas sobre tú compalera que fue transferida

-Ah, asi que es eso. Pues no hay mucho que decir sólo le mostré las instalaciones y hablamos un poco sobre que haríamos al cumplir la mayoría de edad, no convivimos como las piensan

-Entiendo -Medeiros estuvo pensantiva por unos segundos y luego se dirigió al hombre canoso- señor rector, cree que podamos estar unos días aquí?

-Por supuesto, el tiempo que necesiten. No quiero que más estudiantes mueran -los adultos comenzaron a mover cosas, papeles, pero Otoya comenzó a caminar a la salida

-Antes de que salgas, puedes decirme que piensas sobre lo de tu compañera? -preguntó Medeiros a la pelipúrpura

-Sanguinem innocentem...

-Qué significa eso? -preguntaba la mujer

-Significa "sangre inocente" en latín -dijo antes de irse Otoya

Dejó todo lo que no era necesario para hacer su ensayo sobre las arterias, se dirigió a su auto y condució con tranquilidad hasta su casa. Hizo rapidamente la primera parte de su ensayo y salió a asegurar su invernadero "esta maldita tormenta podrá dañarlas, las he cuidado durante años y una estúpida lluvia no las destruira. Al volver a entrar a su casa tomó un baño con el agua un poco más caliente de lo normal, cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas era cuando necesitaba despejarse por algo que le estresaba de verdad y eso no era frecuentemente.

"Esa psicóloga... tendré que deshacerme de ella y también de la otra, pero la agente puede esperar...la otra perra no" **  
**

 **Nuevamente les pido una disculpa lectores, creo que todo lo que se tenía que decir respecto a mi ausencia lo he dicho en taxista asi que no hay necesidad de repetirlo jajaja apartir de ahora las cosas se volveran un poco más sangrientas y un poco...ya saben  
Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review, nos leemos luego!**


	5. Dos Aves

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje fuerte, explícito y/o violento**

Otoya llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener una víctima a su merced, pero valía más la pena pensar en como deshacerse de la psicóloga escolar con un asesinato elegante y preciso, pero que también fuera doloroso y lento; un verdadero escándalo. Aunque su mente estaba divagando en sus conocimientos y habilidades, no lo mostraba en su rostro. Sonó la campana marcando asi el final de las clases, desde hacia un rato se veía una tormenta acercarse. Una verdadera nube negra con hambre de destrucción

-Bien chicos, es todo por hoy. No se desvíen camino a casa y ni piensen en mojarse -decía una mujer cuya edad rondaba entre los 40 y 50

-Otoya! -los brazos de una rubia se aferraron al cuerpo de la pelipúrpura- tienes pensado hacer algo esta tarde?

-Si, esperar que algún árbol destruya mi hogar -dijo riendo Otoya- con este viento es muy probable

-Eres demasiado divertida -Rin reía por la broma de la chica- entonces, crees que...haya problema si, ya sabes, me quedo contigo...esta noche?

Los ojos de la rubia destellaban con la esperanza que la pelipúrpura le diera una respuesta positiva. Otoya la miró por un momento directo a aquellos ojos, pensó en rechazarla casi de inmediato pero su cuerpo comenzaba a pedirle placer y era uno que no podría darse por si misma

-Está bien, pero será nuestro secreto de acuerdo? -Rin casi grita de felicidad pero sólo abrazó a la chica frente a ella "apartir de hoy te enseñaré a que sabe el verdadero placer... ahh, no puedo esperar a ver como reaccionas" pensaba la pelipúrpura mientras olía el cabello de la chica y con sus dedos podía sentir el pulso de la rubia

Medeiros y Norton trataban de recopilar más información sobre los estudiantes que encajaran en el pérfil de "potencial asesino en serie" pero la gran mayoría eran estudiantes ya egresados y por lo tanto eran descartados. También buscaban estudiantes que tuvieran algún pasado tormentoso y que además no fueran muy buenos siguiendo las ordenes de las autoridades escolares

-No creés que estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo? -preguntaba el hombre mientras dejaba una pila de papeles a un lado

-No lo creo, pero si quieres puedes dejarme y seguir ayudando a los demás -respondió Medeiros sin apartar sus ojos del historial- se aproxima una verdadera tormenta asi que decide rápido

-Esta bien, esta bien. No es para que te pongas asi -decía entre risas el castaño- es sólo que no hemos avanzado y me preocupa que ya tenga sus ojos en otra víctima

-Por eso igual quiero saber si en verdad esta aqui, bueno más bien quiero comprobar algo

-A que te refieres exactamente? -preguntó el hombre tomando un historial al azar del montón que tenía a su lado

-Esa chica Takechi, tiene actitudes que me inquietan -la mujer levantó la mirada hacia su compañero- pero al mismo tiempo... no se que pensar, sólo estoy segura que hay algo de esa chica que no sabemos y podría ayudarnos a atrapar a nuestra asesina

-Piensas que es ella?

-Si y no -contestó con pesadez Medeiros- es misteriosa, quizás es lo que me inquieta

-Lamento interrumpirlos -la psicóloga de la universidad entró con lentitud a la habitación- busque lo que me pidieron y creo que al fin podré ayudarlos como es debido

Los agentes miraban confundidos a la mujer pero al mirar detenidamente vieron que entre sus brazos habia varias fotografías, incluso una de Takechi. Por otro lado, Otoya y Rin llegaban a la casa de la primera y pareció crónometrado pues la llovizna acababa de comenzar

-Pasa -la rubia entró algo nerviosa pero con una sonrisa. Todo era tan ordenado e impresionante- que te parece?

-Es increible, no puedo creer que esté aqui!

-Nos divertiremos en grande -decía la pelipúrpura con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por otro lado los agentes trataban de entender lo que habian leído y leían, Medeiros y la psicóloga compartían un cigarrillo

-Entonces basicamente esta chica desapareció de la noche a la mañana tres meses antes de que encontraramos los primeros cadáveres de "Jackie"? -preguntaba confudido el único hombre en el lugar

-Asi es, era cercana a Otoya antes de desaparecer. Incluso Takechi venía a preguntar sobre ella hasta que se resignó a que no planeaba volver -respondió la mujer

-Creen que Soriba es la verdadera identidad de "Jackie"? -decía no muy convencida Medeiros

-No necesariamente -Norton se levantó y se estiró para luego girarse y encarar a las dos mujeres- puede ser la verdadera identidad o probablemente... la primera víctima

Mientras tanto en casa de Otoya, el plan de la pelipúrpura habia resultado demasiado bien. Bastaron unos pocos besos para que Rin cediera ante Takechi y unas cuantas caricias para hacerla caer totalmente, después de un rato comenzó a ser un poco más ruda comenzando con morder la espalda desnuda de la chica con un poco de fuerza que era más de la necesaria

-AH!

-Perdón, te dolió? -preguntaba Otoya satisfecha por la reacción de la chica

-Un poco pero... -Rin se escondió su rostro con su cabellera larga y rubia- no me importaria si lo hicieras de nuevo

Takechi no podía sonreír más, después de todo la chica le sería útil. Varias cosas pasaron por su cabeza, en especial pensaba en que más podría dar a probar a la rubia en cuanto su móvil vibró. Eso podría ser bueno o malo. A regañadientes se levantó del sillón y fue a revisarlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer el boletín de noticias de la universidad

 _"ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS: Los agentes especiales y la psicóloga de la Universidad Makuzen tienen pistas sobre la persona que podría estar detrás de los terribles asesinatos"_

"Imposible" pensó la pelipúrpura con el ceño frucido. Habia sido cuidadosa y habia burlado la inteligencia de aquella mujer. Debía comprobar si en verdad la habian descubierto "Creo que haré uso de aquellas clases sobre electricidad y computo...quizás varios de mis conocimientos"

-Rin, lo lamentó -decía Otoya con un rostro de tristeza

-Que ocurre? -preguntó preocupada la chica

-Debo ir ahora mismo a la universidad y no puedo faltar... que tal si me esperas aqui?, no creo tardar mucho

-No podría! Ire contigo y te esperaré en la cafeteria -Takechi queria amarrarla a la silla y gritarle que se quedaria pero al ver tanta inocencia en sus ojos pensó que no podría pasar nada, podría verla con un cuchillo en mano y la rubia pensaria que es un juego

-De acuerdo, alistate en lo que hago una llamada -Rin asintió y comenzó a arreglar su ropa. La pelipúrpura tenía varios móviles para un sólo uso, después de todo eran útiles para utilizar con sus víctimas. Llamó al número de Medeiros y fingió una voz entre masculina y femenina- Hablo con la agente Medeiros?

-Si... quien habla?

-Soy estudiante de la Universidad Makuzen, hay una persona sospechosa merodeando en la Facultad de Medicina desde hace un rato y me está preocupando

-En la Facultad de Medicina dices? -hubo un silencio breve- quiero que te alejes de ahí! Voy en camino acompañada por la psicóloga escolar

Enseguida se cortó la llamada y Otoya simplemente sonrió "dos aves de un tiro". Rin se acercó a Takechi y subieron al automóvil de esta con rumbo a la universidad "será una noche agitada y hay tanto que hacer". Cómo no vivía muy lejos de la universidad llegó sumamente rápido

-Rin ve a la cafeteria -decía la pelipúrpura mientras le daba unas monedas- comprame un café enlatado por favor, el resto del dinero úsalo. Aceptalo como la primera parte de mi disculpa

-No te preocupes! -dijo la rubia- gracias O-Otoya

La chica entró a la facultad de medicina y se excabulló hasta casi el sótano, llegó al lugar donde estaban todas las conexiones eléctricas. Al cabo de una hora después de la llamada, la mujer llegó acompañada de la agente Medeiros, por un extraña razón la parte designada para la Facultad de Medicina tenía apagadas las luces. Como si alguien las hubiera cortado

-Esto es demasiado extraño -dijo la profesora sosteniéndose la barbilla- las luces en toda la universidad usan un cableado seriado, es decir que si se corta un sólo cable se corta la luz en todo el edificio

-Los estudiantes saben esto? -la mujer sacaba su arma

-Unos pocos y- espere! Por qué saca su arma?!

-Quien nos haya citado... es quien cortó la luz y logró resolver la forma de que sólo sucediera aquí el apagón, en conclusión, es muy probable que nos topemos con la identidad de nuestra asesina

Repentinamente todas las luces se fueron pero las de emergencia no encendieron y tampoco sonó la alarma. Una risa muy aguda de escuchaba por todos los pasillos. Si, no había luz, pero los parlantes funcionaban a la perfección. La risa seguía sonando, era como si una ardilla se estuviera riéndose

-Deberían ver sus caras queridas damas -dijo entre risas la voz- no se que es más divertido, si sus caras o el helio que he respirado

"Como debo reaccionar ante esto?" se preguntaba en la mente Medeiros, en la Academia te enseñan todo o al menos eso creía. Nunca le enseñaron como reaccionar si algo tan extraño sucedía "De todas formas, es Jackie? Por que nos citó?" la mujer iba a informar al agente Norton pero su celular se sentía muy caliente que incluso la batería de este tenía ácido al rededor de si y era ya bastante que comenzó a irse a la superficie

-Ni lo intente, no hay nadie que las pueda ayudar ahora- decía todavía la voz aguda. A lo lejos se escuchó un cristal romperse y un grito de una estudiante

-Parece venir del aula donde están las serpientes -dijo la psicóloga y comenzó a correr en dirección a aquel lugar

-No! Espere! - Medeiros la persiguió pero en el camino se toparon con Otoya totalmente pálida y sosteniéndose la cabeza- Takechi, que sucede?

-Estaba en el aula de investigación, investigaba sobre el daño que hacen los venenos al tejido pero de un momento a otro salieron la Taipan, la cobra filipina y la mamba negra de sus jaulas. Logré meter las primeras dos pero la mamba casi me mata y ahora puede estar en cualquier lado

Esas eran malas noticias, ahora debía cuidar a dos personas de una serpiente venenosa y muy ágil además de la asesina serial que también logró engañar a la pelipurpura pues el aula también tenía luz

-Haremos esto, iré en búsqueda del responsable del corte de luz y ustedes vayan por la serpiente de acuerdo? -ambas asintieron y Medeiros se alejó

-Fuiste una estúpida - dijo Otoya a la profesora- por tu culpa casi me descubren

-Takechi, pero que dices?

-Me escuchaste -la pelipurpura le puso un trapo en la boca y nariz- respiralo todo maldita, respiralo!

La mayor cayó al suelo por el efecto de la droga, Otoya la arrastró con ayuda de una patineta hacia afuera del edificio y la encadenó a una tubería que había en el gimnasio. El efecto del somnífero no fue tan duradero, pues la profesora recuperaba la conciencia

-Ahora vuelvo por ti mi amada -decía Otoya a la oscuridad- come todo lo que quieras, puedes jugar antes de comer

La mujer aún trataba de entender las palabras de la pelipurpura hasta que entre las sombras vio una figura moviéndose hacia ella, comenzó a gritar al distingir que se trataba de la Mamba Negra que supuestamente se había perdido. Trataba de soltarse y era más que obvio que no saldría viva de esa, por qué nunca sospechó de ella? Sus amigas sabían o eran posibles víctimas? Estas preguntas jamás le serían respondidas en vida

La serpiente se levantó un metro del suelo, la mujer logró ver que tenía las mandíbulas abiertas y sólo se veía negra como un abismo además se escuchaba su agresivo silbido. Era el fin, conocía a la serpiente y sabía que moriria así que en el tiempo que le quedaba se preparó para perecer. Como si todo fuera perfectamente sincronizado el animal comenzó su ataque, metió sus colmillos repetidas veces en su carne para después enrollarse a su cuerpo. Era como si un ácido que quemaba desde adentro. No tardaría mucho en morir, pero sería un rato doloroso hasta entonces. Dentro del edificio, Medeiros buscaba a la responsable del corte de luz. Quien podría ser? muchas chicas se le vinieron a la mente pero se detuvo al recordar a alguien en específico

-Podría ser...? -la mujer aceleró hasta llegar a la oficina del rector, pues debía estar ahí ya que había hablado por los parlantes. Al entrar su corazón se detuvo, era una grabadora, una maldita grabadora y un libro de anatomía presionando el botón que hacia funcionar los parlantes

-Esperaba mucho más de usted agente Medeiros -la mayor se giró y no podía creerlo

-T-Takechi... eres...eres

-Soy? -la chica hizo una expresión confundida- me esta asustando agente

-Eh? l-lo siento, tenemos que salir de aquí

-A donde? -Otoya seguía de cerca a Medeiros

-A un lugar seguro, sabes algún lugar?

-Mmm quizás el laboratorio de simulación, el laboratorio de química -la menor se acercó a la mujer y susurró sensualmente- o probablemente el infierno

Medeiros reaccionó pero ya era tarde, Otoya la estaba amarrando por las manos y piernas. La mujer no dejaba de gritar por ayuda pero sus gritos cesaron cuando la pelipúrpura le ponía una vieja mordaza. La arrastró jalandola del cabello hasta el laboratorio de química y la amarró a uno de los banquillos

-Si tenías tanta curiosidad de como hacia las cosas, esta es tu oportunidad de saberlo con exactitud -Otoya se dirigió hasta una de las mesas y miró a Medeiros- primero los guantes, deben ser ultra delgados pues si no nunca podrás sentir la sangre que esta a más de 35 grados tocarte. Después hueles toda la esencia, miedo y adrenalina de la víctima. También debes sentir todo su cuerpo, reconocer su silueta e imaginarte lo que seria pasarle por encima algo con filo

En ese momento, Takechi fue a tomar algo de un maletin. Eran sus viejas tijeras que usaba desde que mató a Soriba aunque también saco unos separadores y un bisturí.

-Luego que tiene todas sus herramientas debe -repentinamente la pelipúrpura enterró en el muslo de su víctima las tijeras y el bisturi haciendo a la mayor dar un gritó ahogado y que lágrimas salieran-reclamar el cuerpo como tuyo. Después debes jalar hacia arriba el instrumento y hacer una herida de 10 cm...no es increíble?

Los ojos de Otoya destellaban en éxtasis, la saliva salía a mares de su boca, los fluidos de su zona secreta abundaban y su respiración era pesada. La herida de Medeiros sangraba con fluidez y el líquido rojo dejaba un camino por su pierna hasta llegar al suelo. Takechi no desaprovechó y lamió bastante sangre que se quedaba en la piel de la pierna de su víctima. La lamió desde la rodilla hasta el lugar del corte, este era a unos centímetros de su entrepierna. La pelipúrpura no evitó la tentación y llevó sus dedos hasta la hérida e introjudo tres dedos de su mano izquierda en ella, claro esta que los metió con fuerza y urgaban con violencia dentro del cuerpo de la mayor.

El dolor que sentía Medeiros era indescriptible, sus nervios tenían contacto directo con los movimientos bruscos de la chica y sentía como todo era desorganizado. El alivio a través de la muerte se estaba tardando, incluso el desmayarse por el dolor se ausentaba

-Es tan caliente, húmedo y ah! siento que... que puedo tocar tu...ah! es demasiado! -el cuerpo de Otoya era invadido por una oleada de espasmos y con fuerza alcanzó el primer orgasmo- AAAHH!

Medeiros no podía creerlo, nunca creyó que fuera cierto pero esta chica en verdad se excitaba al asesinar. Takechi sacó sus dedos y tomó los separdores que traía. Nuevamente atacó la hérida y comenzó a abrirla hasta que se le aumentaron cinco centímetros más a su longitud. No resulta extrañó que el grtió de dolor de la mayor fuera desgarrador, esto hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de la pelipúrpura.

-Sientete honrada, tu no moriras como mis "vítimas" como les dices. Moriras como musa, sólo espero que sufras y les cuentes a los muertos de mi

El celular de Otoya vibró, con toda delicadeza se sacó el guante y lo revisó. Medeiros miraba con asco a la chica, que tan enferma podría estar haciendo cosas como esa mientras cometía un asesinato?

-Vaya, parece que Rin se ha encontrado con alguien más, no son adorables? -la chica le mostró la imagen que la rubia le habia mandado, era Rin y el resto de sus amigas en la cafeteria- y porque son adorables les haré algo parecido a esto sólo que un poco más delicado y con amor

Volvió a introducir las tijeras dentro de su vientre y las abrió con mucha fuerza, sintió através del metal como el intestino grueso se abria y como la sangre salía a chorros. Su mano sentía el liquido caliente, era una maravilla sentirla en su piel. No pudo evitarlo, Otoya volvió a correrse con facilidad

-Si! eso es perfecto!...ah!...no me sentía asi desde que estuve con Soriba -Medeiros, que se encontraba en la agonía del dolor se levantó para preguntar con la mirada que significaba aquello- Oh, es cierto. Ustedes no han descubierto el cuerpo de mi primera víctima

La mujer abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían. Todo encajaba, todo lo que habia pláticado con la psicóloga que ahora estaba muerta, todo lo que Otoya les decía. Ella era lo suficientemente cínica para tratar de acusarse por los asesinatos con su actitud y luego confundir a las personas de no haberlo hecho.

-Ha sido un auténtico placer estar contigo pero ya se está acabando tu tiempo -la pelipúrpura lamió la oreja de la mayor y le susurro- nos veremos en el infiermo

Takechi salió a máxima velocidad del aula. Medeiros trataba de entender con sus últimas fuerzas la razón, miró al fondo y encorntró la respuesta. Un balde de cloro puro estaba cerca de un polvo blanco, sólo alcanzó a despedirse mentamente de sus padres y de esta vida antes de que esta callera al polvo y una enorme explosión se produjera. La Facultad entera estaba destruida.

Bomberos, patrullas, ambulancias y los agentes especiales estaban en la escena. Detrás de la cinta de seguridad estaban algunos estudiantes que dormían en el campus, los alumnos que se encontraban en la cafeteria, las amigas de Otoya estaban impacientes pero Rin era la que más lo mostraba y por esa razón subía a la ambulancia en donde la pelipúrpura iría al hospital más cercano.

El agente Norton trataba desesperadamente contactar a Medeiros pero no recibía ninguna señal de ella. Un hombre gritaba como loco "las serpientes están vivas! están todas en una caja de seguridad cerca del gimnasio!" pero no le dio importancia. Trataba una y otra vez de contactar a su compañera, ya se imaginaba que pudo haber ocurrido pero lo negaria y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos...hasta que viera el cadáver de Medeiros

 **Oi Oi ! Lectores estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta! Pero no sólo por eso, sino que también estoy de vacaciones y gracias a eso tengo pensado subir cada martes o miércoles (ahora si podré cumplir) Por fin un capítulo con SANGRE SANGRE SANGRE y habrá muchos más como estos. También aprovecho para decir que se viene algo grande y raro... sólo diré eso.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, actualizaré Taxista más tarde, mañana o a más tardar el martes. Les agradezco que apoyen este fic, que le den follow y/o fav y por supuesto que dejen review. No olviden dejar uno antes de irse!**

 **Hasta el martes lectores!**


	6. Una amiga, una hermana y la revelación

**Nota: Sasha es diminutivo de Alexander**

Aquello era peor de lo que pensaba, los bomberos llevaban horas combatiendo el fuego. La explosión se dio al rededor de las 20 hrs del día anterior, habían pasado diez horas y las llamas apenas habían cedido un poco. Cada vez que lograban controlarlo se producía una explosión de mediana magnitud y volvían al punto de inicio. Era como si la persona responsable lo hubiera tenido planeado pero lo que lo hacía más sospechoso era que las llamas no habían dañado más allá de la separación de la Facultad de Medicina hecha por árboles

-Agente Norton -decía el señor Fanler desde la furgoneta dónde tenían información de la asesina que buscaban- te necesitamos por aquí

-En un momento voy -respondió serio el hombre, caminó a una zona donde no se mojara tanto y que no hubiera tantas personas cerca- por qué pasó esto? Me dijo que la había llamado un estudiante, por qué fuimos tan ciegos y jamás pensamos que era una trampa?

De un momento a otro el hombre no pudo evitar llorar. Medeiros era la persona más cercana a él, ella lo conocía apesar de haberse conocido apenas dos meses atrás. Él siempre fue ese hombre cercano a la mediana edad que nunca se casó, nunca disfrutó de la juventud en su totalidad, nunca tuvo la facilidad de convivir con la gente por más de tres horas, hasta que conoció a su compañera. Decir que la amaba o algo por el estilo sería una gran mentira, la quería como una amiga y que siempre fue honesta con él. Pero ahora por un simple engaño ella se había ido, había muerto de una horrible forma. Ni siquiera sus padres podrían ver el aspecto de

su hija al morir, sólo las cenizas o lo que fuera a dejar de ella la explosión.  
El agente Inari se encontraba en el hospital continuo a la universidad, por fortuna sólo había cinco estudiantes dentro del edificio al momento de la explosión. La mayoría estaba investigando por su cuenta cosas que les intrigaban. El estudiante en peor estado estaría en terapia intensiva tres días, las quemaduras en su espalda dejarían una gran marca pero quizás los años le podrían favorecer. Pero la que menos herida estaba era la chica llamada Otoya, si bien un par de días antes hablaban de "Jackie" pero apenas unas horas Medeiros le habló bastante de esa chica y no sólo eso. Si bien la pelipúrpura había estado con la última víctima hasta que fue hallada muerta, pero también con esa chica desaparecida Soriba. Odiaba el hecho de tener que estar perdiendo tiempo valioso revisando como avanzarán con los cinco estudiantes pero al menos sería el primero en hablar con Takechi.

El agente Sasha se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad, tenía a su al rededor varios libros que dejaron de venderse pero que eran los más completos. Al igual que el historial académico y psicológico de Takechi Otoya y de una chica que llevaba meses desaparecida

-Veámos. Takechi Otoya, 16 años...16 años?!-el joven no podía creerlo, había escuchado de los "jovenes prodigio" pero nunca lo había estudiado tan de cerca- bien, esto se hace más interesante. Esta finalizando el primer semestre de su carrera. Calificación perfecta en su exámen de admisión. La mejor de su generación hasta el momento. Fue educada en casa hasta su ingreso a la universidad

El joven agente se rascó la mejilla, aquello no le servía o a menos que fuera alguien interesado en ella. El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse "muestra profesionalismo Alexander! no puedes pensar en ella de esa forma aunque realmente sea bella...DETENTE ES UNA MENOR DE EDAD!" Sasha sacudió su cabeza y tomó la información que le podía propocionar la institución

-Hija adoptiva de Takechi Kira, una mujer de negocios hasta su muerte hace aproximadamente dos años... Otoya debía tener alrededor de 14 años -el hombre no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. El pensar que debió haber sido difícil, ser abandonada al nacer y vivir en un orfanato diez años, luego que una mujer te dé su amor y perderla- Heredera única de sus bienes y ninguna enfermedad mental detectada en los tres exámenes psicológicos que se le aplicaron al iniciar el curso

Sasha suspiró con fuerza y tomó el siguiente historial. Le intrigaba que Medeiros le pidiera investigar aquello pero debía hacerlo, además que fue lo último que le dijo antes de que unas horas después muriera en una explosión. Los ojos se le nublaron al joven, sabía que no era el único afectado por la repentina muerte de su compañera, pero el tenía una relación de hermana mayor-hermano menor con ella. Se golpeó con fuerza su frente y prosigió a leer

-Akaoni Soriba. 18 años. Debería estar en el tercer semestre de su carrera. Estudiante ejemplar. Excelente estudiante de anatomía. Ingresó a la universidad al ser buscada por la misma institución... asi que el cerebro codiciado esta desaparecido -no entendía, posiblemente despertaba sospechas por estar desaparecida pero no tendría sentido

-Disculpe ...-dijo una voz detrás de él. Era la bibliotecaria

-SI, en que puedo ayudarte? -la mayoria esperaría una anciana malhumorada pero era una estudiante que estaba de servicio en la universidad. Nuevamente las hormónas le fallaban al joven agente "por que de todos los lugares posibles vinimos a un lugar donde hay chicas tan lindas?"

-Le dejo la llave de la biblioteca, cierre antes de irse. Mañana o cuando pueda me la entrega, yo tengo otra copia

-Uh? ah! claro, muchas gracias- la chica sonrió y se dirigió a la salida. Sasha respiró y trató de poner toda su atención en su investigación

-De acuerdo Soriba, hablame de ti. Hija adoptiva de médicos cirujanos... espera también una chica adoptada? -el hombre bajó la mirada para abrirlos por la sorpresa y sentir como se le detenía el corazón- Internada dos años en una institución mental por...

El agente tomó con rapidez todo su material y corrió a la furgoneta. Debía decirles a sus compañeros, lo que había descubierto era lo más cerca que podría llevarlos a "Jackie". Todo encajaba, ahora entendía porque Medeiros insistió tanto en investigar a Akaoni Soriba y a Takechi Otoya. Entró de golpe que incluso hizo volar algunas fotografias causando la molestia de unos agentes veteranos

-Escucha pequeña rata, no importa que tan bueno seas no puedes entrar asi

-No creo que me vayas a volver hablar asi después de que les diga lo que descubrí -el chico acomodaba todo en el escritorio

-Si vas a hablarnos de lo linda que es Takechi Otoya ya lo sabemos, incluso puedo asegurar que por eso Medeiros estaba aqui. Esa mujer quería tirarse encima de ella -decía un hombre de unos 40 años

-Qué diablos acabas de decir?! -sin pensar, el agente se abalanzó sobre el hombre y le dió un golpe cerca de la barbilla dejandolo inconsiente. Los demás que estaban en la sala se lanzaron sobre el joven agente y algunos aprovecharon para golpearlo

-BUENO BASTA! -gritó furioso Fanler- que es esto? un documental de peleas callejeras? ESTÁMOS TODOS AQUI PARA ATRAPAR UNA ASESINA Y USTEDES SÓLO PIENSAN EN USTEDES!

-Jefe nosotros-

-SILENCIO! -Sasha se soltó del agarre de los hombres y se quitó la sangre que le salía de la nariz con la manga de su suéter- no quiero que vuelvan a molestar a este chico nunca más, quieran aceptarlo o no, es uno de los que más han investigando. Todo el equipo del agente Norton se merece todo el respeto. Hablo del agente Inari Kenji, el agente Sasha Krant aqui presente y la recién fallecida agente Medeiros. Si los vuelvo a escuchar diciendo comentarios egoistas y envidiosos quedarán fuera del caso entendido?

-Entendido -decían todos los presentes, aunque algunos seguían con las miradas de repudio hacia el joven agente

-Qué es lo que quieres decirnos Krant? date prisa para que vayas a cuidar de tu golpe -dijo el mayor ya más tranquilo

-Estaba investigando lo que me pidió Medeiros antes de venir y debo decir que hay sufientes pruebas para poder decir que tenemos una sospechosa -Fanler abrió los ojos al igual que muchos en el lugar. Después de meses de investigación, por fin la palabra "sospechosa" salía de sus bocas

La pelipúpura había gozado de la atención exagerada de Mary, Kirin, Mamiri y por supuesto de Rin. No imaginó que la explosión tardaría menos en darse y que la fuerza la aventaria cinco metros através de un cristal. Dolía pero no le resultaba placentero, las heridas hechas por cristales eran muy diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero por ahora sólo podría disfrutar atenciones acogedoras y la amabilidad de las enfermeras. Después de todo ya no había nada que temer, sus dos preocupaciones estaban extintas. O al menos es lo que ella creía

 **Lo sé, bastante corto este cap y** **se que es Sábado y supuestamente actualizaria cada semana pero mejor tarde que nunca. Lección de madrugada lectores: nunca confién en sus profesores. Pueden hacerte ir a la universidad a presentar un exámen en plenas vacaciones y retrasarte para escribir un capítulo decentemente largo y actualizar a tiempo.**

 **He notado que han llegado varios nuevos lectores, sean bienvenidos! Si no vuelven a sacarse la idea de que deba ir a la universidad a presentar exámen el martes habrá actualización. En fin, nos leemos en unos días !**

 **Gracias por leer, dar follow/fav y si tienen ideas y/o sugerencias dejenlos en review o mensaje directo. Hasta entonces!**


	7. Miedo y Traición

-Por favor siéntese, no tardaré nada -decía un poco divertida una enfermera

-Pero... no hay otra forma de hacerlo? quizás pastillas o algo parecido? -dijo Otoya escondiendose detrás de la cortina de su habitación en el hospital- esa aguja es muy grande

-Sólo será un pequeño piquete. Anda, acércate

La pelipúrpura se acercó con lentitud. No le gustaban las agujas, al contrario que los objetos con filo, las agujas dejaban un rastro de ardor, dolor y zona sensible por días. E incluso podía ser peor si no era empleada de forma correcta, pues dejaban horribles y dolorosos hematomas al rededor. La mujer metió con tranquilidad la aguja en el brazo de la chica y fue administrando con lentitud el líquido que contenía la vacuna

-Ves? No se sintió nada -dijo la enfermera mientras se deshacía del objeto

-No puedo creerlo -la menor le tomó las manos y miraba a la mujer- son pocas las personas como que saben hacer este tipo de cosas, te estoy muy agradecida

-Eh? Pero que dices sólo hago mi trabajo -respondió un poco nerviosa la mayor por la actitud de la chica. Además que no era la primera vez- recuéstate, no creo que quieras quedarte aqui por mucho tiempo asi que mejor recuperate pronto

Mientras tanto, las autoridades ya habian anunciado que ya habían avanzado en el caso pero por insistencia del rector de la universidad no dieron más detalles. Apenas tres días después del incidente ya había alguien remplanzando a Medeiros, era la forénse Marjane Mislav quien prefería ser llamada por su nombre. Llegó con una actitud seria y fría, lo cuál encantó al agente Kenji. Ahora se encontraban siguiéndole el rastro a Akaoni Soriba, la estudiante desaparecida desde hacia ya varios meses

-Me inquieta esta situación, odiaría pensar que-

-Si es ella, entonces tendremos que arrestarla. Asi de simple -respondía Marjane al joven Sasha. El agente seguía teniendo sus dudas, además tenía muchas razones para hacerlo

Estaban llegando a la residencia de la chica para que al final nadie les abriera. El agente Kenji insistió y se metió a la casa. No fue muy difícil ya que la casa estaba abierta. El lugar parecía no haber sido habitado por meses, habia polvo en los muebles y señales de húmedad en las paredes. Buscó algo que diera una pista pero ni siquiera las pertenencías de la chica estaban. Ahora tenían más razones para creer que esta chica era la asesina que buscaban. Llamaron a sus superiores y pidieron que consiguieran una orden y que se analizara la casa mientras el grupo investigaría más sobre Soriba

Esa misma tarde Otoya veía las noticias mientras esperaba que iniciara el periodo de visitas nocturno. Fue cuando supo sobre Marjane y la sospecha de Soriba e incluso de la revisión del hogar de esta. Un mezcla de escalofríos y enojo se abalanzaron sobre la pelipúrpura, lo primero porque de alguna forma se iban a cercando a ella y lo segundo por atreverse a meterse a contaminar la enegía de su querida Soriba había dejado en aquel lugar. Rin llegó animada hasta donde estaba Takechi y comenzó a contarle donde tomarían clases por ahora y cosas por el estilo. Por momentos la escuchaba pero su mente seguía en las noticias de esa tarde. Al parecer tendría que hacer una fumigación pero por el momento sólo podía esperar

 _Sasha POV_

Desde el día del accidente he estado investigando a Akaoni Soriba, desde ese momento ha sido la sospechosa número uno pero... no creo que lo sea. En la academia nos dicen que jamás intentemos ser los heroés, que debemos compartir la información con nuestros compañeros y asi llegar a un punto en conjunto pero apesar de eso, yo no confió en ninguno de ellos.

Seguí investigando a Soriba pero creo que ella fue la primera víctima o que es la asesina, y pienso eso por varias razones. La primera que me hizo sospechar es que por que todas las chicas que se acercan a Otoya desaparecen, pensabamos o más bien mis superiores siguen restandole importancia, creen que sólo se trata de una chica genio común pero a simple vista puedo notar que no es sólo eso.

Partiendo de esto decidí investigar un poco más sobre ellas, algunos estudiantes me decían que era común verlas besándose o estudiando juntas entre clases y que incluso se iban juntas del campus. También descubrí que los padres adoptivos de Soriba rara vez estaban en el país pero lo que me sorprendió fue que todos creían que los padres adoptivos eran los padres biológicos. Fue cuando comencé a sospechar más.

La última vez que fue vista estaba con Takechi, los días siguientes Otoya parecía distraída y tan sólo unas semanas después comenzaron a desaparecer varias chicas. Relacioné los nombres de las chicas que dejaron de asistir a clases y los nombres de las chicas que ya habíamos encontrado sus cadáveres. Pensé que Takechi era la asesina pero realmente no había estado con las chicas asesinadas sólo con las ultimas cinco había sido vista. Volví al mismo punto de partida pero de menos logré saber que aún nos faltan cinco cuerpos por encontrar. La pregunta era donde. Se que voy en contra de toda ética pero apartir de ahora investigaré por mi mismo. Apatir de ahora ya no trabajo con el agente Norton y su gente

 **Por cuestiones personales este cap es muy corto pero ya todo estará normal el siguiente miércoles. Las cosas por fin se pondrán más interesantes, no puedes asegurar que una persona te diga la verdad todo el tiempo. Nunca se sabe cuando pueden jugar chueco**

 **Ya trataré de hacer los caps un poco más largos, aunque sea un poco. Como siempre gracias por leer la historia, dejar review y seguir este fic. Hasta la próxima semana lectores!**


	8. El dueto y el trío

-AAH! OTOYA!

-SHH! si gritas muy fuerte nos atraparán y tendremos un montón de problemas -decía la chica pelipúrpura- aguanta un poco más

-Pero...no creo poder soportarlo, es muy intenso AH!

-Se que puedes Rin -Otoya introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de la intimidad de su "amiga" rubia. Actuando de forma automática, la chica mordió a la ojiazul en el hombro con bastante fuerza- hmm!... no lo hagas tan fuerte o me arrancarás toda una parte de piel

-No puedo evitarlo, sino mis gemidos serán muy fuertes

Takechi siguió estimulando a la chica hasta que se corrió por tercera vez. Todo había empezado por un arranque de hormónas por parte de la rubia y terminaron encerrandose en un aula que era más oscura de las demás ya que usualmente se usaba para proyecciones. Poco a poco las cosas habían pasado de besos y toques indecentes a un gran desquite de deseo sexual.

Después del incedente habían interrogado en más de una ocasión a la pelipúrpura varios agentes de la tercera edad. Aunque estaba segura que levantaba sospechas, la chica tenía una forma de librarse de la situación casi sin problema. Pero la más frecuente y que comenzaba a hacerle sentir inquietud era que el rector actuaba muy protectoramente con ella. Cuando era casi cosiderado un hostigamiento por parte de los agentes, el anciano intervenía y mantenía a raya a los agentes... excepto a uno. El timbre que indicaba el final de las clases

-Hoy ha sido un día grandioso -le dijo Otoya a la otra chica, pegó al máximo sus labios a su oido y luego susurró con un tono muy erótico- la próxima vez prometo que será más intenso

-O-Otoya...-la chica se sonrojó, más que nada porque le avergonzaba el hecho no poder esperar- por cierto, hoy tienes que ir otra vez con esos agentes verdad?

-Por desgracia -la pelipúrpura suspiró con pesadez, comenzaba a cansarle el estar fingiendo cada dos o tres días. Ya era momento de hacer algo con aquel agente entrometido- nos vemos Rin

La chica se quedo en el lugar borrando cualquier pista de aquel arranque de deseo hasta que tuvo una idea. Y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la universidad

-Le daré una sorpresa a Otoya, creo que la esperaré en casa -dijo con ilusión la chica rubia

Mientras tanto la pelipúrpura iba a en camino al edificio continuo. Ya se sabía la rutina de memoria; primero debía pasar la puerta y esperar a un oficial, después este la llevaba a u aula en donde se habían instalando los agentes. Todo había empezado desde que invadieron el hogar de Soriba, aunque gracias a ello logró que suspendieran por un tiempo a Inari Kenji. Ahora sólo faltaba la nueva agente que aún no conocía y el impertinente Sasha

-Buen día señorita Otoya -decía el joven agente- probablemente debe estarnos alucinando

-Aún no pero no tardo -dijo con un tono cansado la chica

-Sólo tardaré un po-

-Siempre dice eso, siempre me hace las mismas preguntas. Cree que así atraparan a su asesino? yo digo que no... lo siento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que contestar lo de siempre

-Lo entiendo pero simplemente no puede negarse a contestar las preguntas

-Esta bien, que quiere? -decía fastidiada la chica

-Cuando fue la última vez que vió a Soriba?

-El 4 de junio,fuimos a mi casa. Se fue cerca de las 23hrs

-Bien, hoy te preguntaré algo diferente- el hombre se levantó y miró por la ventana- Akaoni Soriba era tu pareja sentimental?

-Pero que dice? -la chica igualmente se levantó pero más bruscamente y soltando un golpe en la mesa- cómo se atreve?

-Por tu reacción creo que es verdad, dime no tendrás nada que ver con su desaparición? -Otoya bajo la cabeza "mierda" se sentía acorralada pero se las arreglo para hacer que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos- por qué lloras?

-Cómo que por qué? -la pelipúrpura levantó la mirada y por la reacción del agente supo que estaba funcionando- mi novia está desaparecida, hace meses que no la veo y todavía se atreve a a culparme por eso? dejen de perder el tiempo conmigo y busquen en otra parte, yo no tengo nada más que decirles

Apenas salió de la habitación una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro "Pobre idiota" pensaba la chica. Mientras conducía pensaba si debía empezar a pedir un intercambio o reportarse como enferma unos meses, desde que esos agentes llegaron a investigar se sentía desgastada mentalmente. Por una razón recordó a su madre, nunca la vió como una madrastra, incluso se llegó a engañar a si misma diciendose que quizás fuera su auténtica madre. Llegó a su casa y sintió nostalgia, igual recordó cuando la recibía su madre pero su espalda se congeló al ver a una rubia sosteniendo las tijeras con las cuales había acabado con Medeiros y todas la fotografías de sus víctimas

-R-Rin...q-que haces aqui?

-Sabia que no era coincidencia que encajaras con algunas de las características de la asesina pero actuabas tan normal que pensé que era imposible

-Rin, dame eso no quiero que te lastimes

-Otoya, dime que conmigo no jugabas. Que no era tu víctima... por favor! -la chica hablaba con dolor en su voz, era más tristeza que miedo

-No, ya no... antes quizás si -"qué?" la pelipúrpura se sorprendidió de sus propias palabras- no te veo como una víctima

-Me estás diciendo la verdad? No me estás mintiendo como a esos malditos agentes?

-No, te juro que es verdad

-Nunca me lastimarías cierto?

-De verdad, no podría hacerte daño nunca -Otoya se mantenía cautelosa

-Déjame ayudarte! quien sabe cuanto más tarden en saber que eres tu -la rubia realmente estaba preocupada por lo que podría depararle en un futuro no muy lejano a la otra chica- haré lo que sea, tu sólo dime que debo hacer

-De verdad estás dispuesta a poner tu propia libertad o incluso más, tu propia vida por ayudarme? -preguntaba incrédula la pelipúrpura

-Por supuesto, si no me has matado hasta este momento debe ser por algo... y quiero creer que es porque de una manera u otra-

-No digas lo que piensas, porque me podrias meter esa idea en la cabeza y no creo que sea esa la razón... creo que me iré de la ciudad, sólo necesito saber donde puedo esconderme un tiempo. Si ese idiota no me estuviera pisando los talónes estaría todo bien

-Te ayudaré con eso, por favor dejame hacerlo -la ojiazul la miró a los ojos, se notaba que lo decía de en serio. Su preocupación era auténtica pero aún asi...

-Por ahora que tal si te quedas a dormir? Estoy cansada y estoy segura que tu también, vamos...Rin

La chica sonrió, tenía miedo pero quería lo suficiente a la pelipúrpura como para quedarse con ella. Confiaba ciegamente en ella, apesar de que había matado a varias de sus compañeras, apesar de que su vida igual podría estar en peligro.

Mientras la agente Marjane revisaba palabra por palabra los ya leídos por todo el equipo, expedientes. Aunque antes aseguraba que podía tratarse de Soriba, comenzaba a dudar de Otoya pero no sabía por que. Pero una de las cosas que le intrigaban era por que la protegían cada vez que querían ser un poco más bruscos en su forma de interrogar. No quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo y tomó su abrigo para dirigirse a la oficina central. No podía decir nada pues los echarían de la escuela donde investigaban y los echarían del caso. Por esa misma razón había pedido entrar al caso apenas supo de la muerte de Medeiros

-Medeiros... -la chica se detuvo en seco y fue hacia el edificio donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Estuvo alrededor de diez minutos buscándolos, hasta que finalmente los encontró. Inari se veía molesto y Sasha bebía un poco de té- qué ha pasado con las pruebas mandadas al laboratorio? los restos encontrados de la explosión

-Nos llegan hasta mañana, por qué? -preguntaba confundido Inari- eso no nos sirve ahora, eso hay que dejarselos a los oficiales locales

-No, estoy segura que no es así -la mujer tomó unas fotografías y anotaciones dejadas por Medeiros, Sasha miraba cada movimiento de la mujer mientras bebía más de su té- no les resulta extraño que justo cuando ella comenzaba a avanzar en la investigación, desapareciera?

-Por fin tu cerebro reacciona Marjane- Sasha tiró el vaso de cartón el cúal antes tenía té y tomó un plumón y comenzó a anotar- llevo días investigando a Otoya. Tomó tiempo e incluso tuve que llamar a mi gente de mi país pero ahora estoy casi seguro de que es Otoya nuestra asesina

-Habla, te escuchó -dijo la mujer

-Cierra la puerta Inari, no quiero que las paredes nos escuchen -el hombre aún confundido abedeció y se sentó a lado de Marjane

-Verán empecé revisando nuevamente los cadáveres, y logré ver que estuvimos sacando en desorden los cuerpos. Es decir, los más recientes llevaban más tiempo pero aún asi se mantenían casi intactos. Comparé esto con las denuncias escolares y hubo la conexión que esperaba. Las primeras ocho víctimas son chicas que venían de los países nórdicos, curiosamente estas chicas entraron en el solsticio de verano y desaparecieron en viernes, cada una de ellas.

El muchacho comenzó a escribir los días de la semana y a un lado escribió algo en un idioma diferente. Encerró en un circulo el días viernes y a un lado comenzó a dibujar algo parecido a una estructura de un planeta, el agente siguió hablando

-Investigué un poco sobre la madeastra de Otoya y descubrí que estaba obsecionada con el paganismo y mitología nórdica, al igual que mis padres y al igual que Soriba. Los días viernes son relacionados con "Freya" una diosa que sería algo equivalente a "Afrodita" pero también con "Ares". Si bien las dos diosas se relacionan con la belleza y seamos honestos, todas las víctimas eran hermosas chicas

-No entiendo Inari, quieres decir que si Otoya las asesinó lo relacionó con los dioses nórdicos?

-Por supuesto, además cada ocho cuerpos, su forma de matar cambia... en la cosmología nórdica hay nueve mundos, y hay un ser que vigila los nueve mundos. Si Otoya es nuestra asesina, ella sería quien vigila los nueve mundos que serían las ocho chicas y si Soriba fue su primera víctima pero también fue su pareja ella sería el noveno mundo

Tanto como Inari y Marjane estaban sin habla, las conexiones tenían sentido pero debían encontrar ahora la forma de hacer responsable a Otoya, Sasha se levantó de su lugar y trajo más papeles y fotografías de las víctimas.

-Bien, las ocho primeras víctimas son las que mejor se mantuvieron. También investigue y fueron un intentó de embalsamiento y enterradas. Las siguientes ocho chicas eran abandonadas en lugares públicos y las más recientes son puestas en plástico y en una maleta. Es como si estuviera preocupada de sus cuerpos, esto se relaciona más y más con los paganos nórdicos y las enseñanzas tradicionales de Otoya

-Si es tan evidente porque no has dicho nada imbécil! -gritó Inari pero el otro hombre le tapó la boca y lo obligo a sentarse

-Porque esto es callado por nuestros superiores, los tengo encima por eso. Saben que estoy investigándola y les molesta. Otoya al parecer tenía una mami influyente

-Pero ahora podemos hacer un perfil -decía finalmente Marjane

-Ya lo tengo, aproveché para hablar seguido con ella y así saber que tal desquiciada está -el chico sacó una libreta y se las mostró- Otoya es una sociopata, no está del todo loca pero este arranque fue causado apatir de un gran shock, todo su cerebro hizo corto circuito. Posiblemente perder a la mujer que la amo de verdad fue bastante fuerte también creo que padezca del trastorno de personalidad dependiente pues se sigue aferrando a su madre, poco después conoció a la verdadera enferma mental que es Soriba. Está chica estuvo internada en hospitales por su trastorno limite de personalidad y también era una sociopata pero más peligrosa que Otoya. Si juntamos todo esto tendría sentido

-Bien, ya tenemos todo esto asi que ahora qué? -preguntaba desesperada la mujer- que diablos esperamos?

-Debemos largarnos de aqui y hablar con Norton, donde esta por cierto? -preguntó el joven agente

-Bromeas? no ha dejado de llorar por Medeiros

-Creo que tendremos que avanzar solos o hasta que decida ponerse a trabajar -el trío asintieron y salieron del lugar para fingir no haber hablado nada "la academia no te prepara para desafiar a tus superiores" pensaba Sasha

Al día siguiente comenzaba una a caer granizo, la tormenta se había hecho peor. Una rubia se aferraba al cuerpo de Otoya, apesar de todo le resultaba excitante la idea de que la chica que les gustaba fuera una asesina que burla a la policía.

Deseaba probarle a la chica que ella sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella, deseaba tanto estar junto a ella "Dios! deseo tanto quedarme con ella" la chica comenzó a pegar su cuerpo al de la pelipúrpura

-Qué sucede Rin? -preguntaba adormilada la pelipúrpura, la chica paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Otoya haciéndola despertar poco a poco

-Me quieres? -la chica comenzó a besar con suavidad la oreja de la ojiazul y al mismo tiempo a acariciar su rostro con su mano- realmente estás feliz de que esté aquí?

-Vamos, qué clase de pregunta es esa? acaso no es obvio? -Otoya se colocó encima de la rubia y presionaba sus caderas contra las de Rin al mismo tiempo que se frotaba. La rubia gimió de deseo y se aferró a la espalda de la otra chica

-Espera, espera

-No quieres hacerlo? -preguntó extrañada y sonrojada la ojiazul

-Por supuesto que si pero...sólo quiero decirte que ya no debes preocuparte más, ya se donde podrás ocultarte por un tiempo. Prepararé todo para que sigan apareciendo cuerpos incluso en tu ausencia... quiero que estés consciente de que no dejaré que te atrapen

-Rin... -Otoya debía admitirlo, aquella chica era en verdad la amaba y quizás sentía algo parecido por ella. Aunque por otro lado sentía esa obligación de estar con ella pues de esa forma no habría ningún peligro en que pudieran obtener pistas- hoy haremos algo diferente, algo muuy especial

Rin miraba confundida de la pelipúrpura, está se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta un cajón. De ahí sacó una venda y unas esposas, la rubia se sonrojó de una manera casi inhumana y entonces Otoya se acercó lenta y seductoramente. Se recostó sobre la chica y comenzó a besar de una forma bastante demandante y ruda, Rin sentía que todo le daba vueltas y pegaba casi con desesperación sus caderas contra las de la chica sobre ella

-Listo -dijo Takechi, la rubia miró sus manos y vió que estaba esposada a la cabecera- ahora sólo te vendaré los ojos para que puedas sentir todo claramente  
En lugar de preocuparse, Rin se excitó aún más y se dejo tapar los ojos. La ojiazul quería disfrutar totamente a esa chica que era capaz de matar por ella, si algo le había enseñado su madre era devolver favores y esta chica se merecía un trato especial

-No te dejaré hasta que caigas exhausta -susurró Otoya antes de comenzar una sesión extrema de sexo

 **Lamento la demóra! Comencé a trabajar hace poco y apenas me he podido ajustar. Aunque tenga que escribir en el trabajo estaré aqui actualizando cada semana como antes. Obviamente este cap tenía que ser más relativamente largo, tenía que compensar el tiempo que estuve ausente. También tenía que meter un poco más de historia por eso decidí meter la mitoligía nórdica porque es de mis favoritas**

 **Pronto Takechi tendrá que irse a refugiar a Myojo... ahora si comienza la cacería!**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia chic s! gracias por dejar su review, y por dar follow. Ya no estaré aunsente. Sólo que si haré el aviso que las publicaciones serán los MIÉRCOLES Y JUEVES! ya saben, horarios de trabajo y asi jajaja en fin, nos leemos el miercoles lectores!**

 **P.D: el jueves será una actualización doble para "Taxista"**


	9. Últimas Instancias

Nunca se imaginó que todo saldría terriblemente mal, las emboscadas son algo básico para un agente. Nunca creyó que fuera posible semejante error, o más bien tragedia. Habían ido por Otoya pero no imaginaban que otra chica estaría ahí. Ahora Sasha tendría problemas por haber asesinado a una inocente pero además sería juzgado como criminal y anti-patriota por haber actuado sin el permiso. Por haber emboscado a una estudiante sólo por una corazonada

-Me mandarán a la silla eléctrica -decía el chico mientras bebía té, si tomaba café se volvería loco- debí escucharte. Debí seguirla y esperar, ahora incluso he matado a una chica inocente y he puesto mi vida en riesgo

-Eres impulsivo, si no quieres ser tratado como niño compórtate -Marjane le dio una bola de estambre- se que no eres un gato pero te servirá para calmarte

-Sasha te traigo buenas noticias... bueno, no tanto -dijo el agente Inari y tomando asiento- antes que nada debo decirte que la chica sobrevivió pero esta grave, y también vengo a decirte que esta chica recién llegó de un intercambio

-Eso de que nos sirve? -preguntó confundida Marjane

-Puede que le hayas disparado a la próxima víctima, hay pruebas de ha estado con Otoya las últimas semanas

-AGENTE SASHA! -gritó un anciano furioso- expliquese en este momento!

-Yo, yo

-Cómo se atreve a disparar por una corazonada?! además por una sin sentido! si usted creía que estaba en lo correcto ha fallado pues ya apareció el cuerpo 22!

-Qué dice?

-Como escuchó agente Marjane, hace poco menos de media hora apareció un cuerpo en una zona turística cerca de la universidad. Según algunos trabajadores que daban mantenimiento a un edificio vecino el cuerpo no estaba cuando salieron a tomar un descanso, al regresar vieron el cuerpo y nos llamaron. Justamente fue cuando usted estaba actuando por voluntad propia -dijo el hombre señalando al joven agente- queda suspendido del caso, no me sorprende viniendo de un protegido del inepto del agente Norton

-Tenga más respeto! -decía Sasha levantandose de su lugar

-Si sigues con esa actitud quedarás fuera del caso como tu jefe -aquello tomó por sopresa a los tres agentes- por qué esa cara de sorprendidos? vaya, ni siquiera se molestó en decirles. El decidió dejar el caso hace tres días, agente Marjane apartir de ahora queda al mando, lamentó que se quede con un sólo agente por la siguientes dos semanas

-N-No se preocupe, lograré que funcione -el anciano dejó el lugar, se quedo todo en silencio. Los tres sentían una sensasión parecida a la que sienten los niños al ser dejados en un orfanato, sentían un gran abandono. Primero habían perdido a Medeiros que era como su hermana mayor y ahora a su líder, a su ejemplo a seguir

-Ustedes dos sigan con la investigación y mantengan un perfil bajo, en estos días que voy a estar suspendido iré a casa de Norton para hablar y nos ayude... si decidió dejar el caso debió ser por algo y no creo que haya sido por la muerte de ella

-Tienes razón, debemos abrirnos paso bajo tierra... por así decirlo -decía Inari

-Debemos obtener todas las pruebas para arrestar a esa chica, a como de lugar -los tres agentes asintieron, ahora ese caso se había convertido en algo personal

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera de la estación de policía estaba la pelipúrpura a que la dejaran ir de ese lugar. Si bien su intención era conocer mejor a aquella chica que regresaba después de seis meses de estar fuera del país, después de lo sucedido ahora estaba decidido que se iría a ese lugar que le había mencionado Rin. Al cabo de un rato llegó una mujer de unos treinta años a decirle que podía irse

-Puedo regresar a mi casa cierto? Quiero suponer que el cadáver ya no está en mi jardín, no podría soportar verla así de nuevo -decía Otoya poniendo su brazo por detrás de la cabeza

-Ya ha sido retirado por nuestros investigadores, lamentamos su pérdida -la ojiazul firmó unos papeles y comenzó a regresar a su hogar

Nuevamente aquella sensación de nostalgia, comenzaba a sacarla quicio. Por qué cada día debía acordarse de su madre? tenía que olvidarlo, si bajaba la guardia todo estaría acabado. LLegó a su casa y cerró con llave todo con la excepción de la puerta trasera, Rin no debería tardar en llegar. La rubia había cumplido con su promesa de ayudarla con sus crimenes, sólo esperaba que hubiera hecho todo como se lo había indicado

-Otoya! -la rubia abrazo fuertemente a la chica -esta hecho! no me fuí hasta que llegaran los oficiales, cuide que nadie me viera!

-Perfecto, en verdad tengo tanta suerte de tenerte

La pelipúrpura aceptó que le ayudara la chica en su coartada, había escogifo una víctima cualquiera. La durmió como simpre lo hacia con sus víctimas e hizo lo que normalmente haría pero, aunque quisiera negarlo, no se sintió para nada como siempre. Quizás por qué lo hacía por obligación y no por qué quisiera. En fin, mientras Otoya hablaría con la chica recién llegada, Rin se desharía del cuerpo. El punto era dejarlo casi a la misma hora en la que la ojiazul pudiera probar que no había sido ella pues sabía que ese equipo de agentes especiales le pisaban los talones y no tardarían en atacar pero el haber visto como acababan con esa chica con un solo disparo fue lo que la convenció de irse al internado al sur de la esa gran ciudad

-Rin... dile a esa mujer que acepto, necesito irme de aqui lo más pronto posible. Vinieron a disparar hace rato, me libré por los pelos

-Cómo que vinieron a disparar?!

-Uno de esos agentes logró culparme pero actuó sin permiso estará suspendido, tengo poco tiempo para esconderme -la rubia la miró preocupada pero ella estaba decidida en hacer todo en su poder para ayudarla

-Le hablaré ahora mismo, comienza a empacar todo lo que vayas a necesitar! -la chica salió con su móvil en las manos para realizar la llamada. La pelipúrpura se sintió repentinamente nerviosa por dejar su hogar, era el único lugar donde se sentía segura y en menos de 24 hrs ya la habían intentado asesinar y debía dejarlo para que no lo lograran

-Mamá tenía razón, a veces debemos hacer cosas que no queremos para conservar la vida

 **Tarde pero aquí esta! ya ahora si, en el siguiente cap comenzará algo así como la segunda parte de la historia que es cuando Otoya entre a Myojo.**

 **Ya lo dije pero lo repetiré, si por cualquier cosa no puedo subir el nuevo cap cada miércoles lo subiré cada sabado aunque trataré de que sea los miércoles**

 **Gracias por apoyar el fic! los quiero lectores y nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Misterios

-Sólo debo asegurarme de que no vayas a atentar contra las otras chicas fuera de la clase negra, es todo -decía Yuri desde su escritorio a una Otoya que no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones menos a la castaña- el que seas la hija de Kira no significa que tengas permitido hacer lo que se te plazca

-No se preocupe por eso! He aprendido a controlarme con el pasar de los meses

-Me intriga el hecho de que hayas convencido a alguien como Rin de ayudarte, sus padres son muy influyentes en la familia -dijo la mayor, luego presionó un botón que estaba en la mesa- Nio, lleva a Otoya a los dormitorios

-Esa chica rubia, es inquietante el aura a su alrededor...

-Nio? Lo se, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Si bien, a tu universidad cree que te has ido a Shangai. Espero no te aburras mucho siguiendo un temario de bachillerato

-En realidad no creo, me hará tener más conocimientos. -Otoya comenzó a ir hacia la salida cuando la mujer le dijo unas últimas palabras

-No te precipites Takechi, el objetivo no es tan indefensa

-Lo tendré en cuenta -la pelipúrpura se encontró con esa rubia en el pasillo y esta la guió hasta los dormitorios, por alguna razón esa chica no dejaba de hablarle. No le molestaba pero le extrañaba que esa chica tuviera tanta soltura con ella

-Todas la chicas aquí tienen habilidades únicas además que tendremos la presencia de una reliquia viviente! La última miembro viva del clan Azuma!

-Azuma? esa familia de la leyenda? -la ojiazul recordaba que su madre le contaba sobre los Azuma y los Kuzunoha pero no prestaba mucha atención a ello

-No es una leyenda, es algo tan real que ni siquera lo imaginas! -dijo Nio poniendose de puntillas para mirar frente a frente a Otoya- esos dos clanes son reales, hay pruebas de ello

-Pero sólo hay una Azuma, no hay alguien del clan Kuzunoha

-Bueno, puede ser cualquiera. Cómo saber quien nos miente? después de todo presentarse con un apellido falso es fácil y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe

-Entiendo, esta vez me ganaste -dijo la ojiazul pues creía que algo de lo que decía esa enana era cierto. Llegaron a los dormitorios, Otoya vio que Isuke y la otra chica se hablaban de algunas cosas pero la pelirosa parecía molesta además de que le salía sangre de la nariz "la otra chica...Haruki se llamaba no?"

-Bien, Takechi dormirá con Shiena en la misma habitación. El resto ya sabe sus lugares cierto? -todas asintieron. La pelipúrpura estaba por ir a su habitación cuando se topó con esa chica de cabello celeste, desde ese día en la mañana sentía que esa chica la miraba con ojos serios, como si estuviera investigandola con la mirada "debo estar loca, nadie aquí me debe conocer pues sigo siendo más un tema local". Al salir esa misma chica se le acercó con una sonrisa, una falsa claro.

-Takechi Otoya, tu eres de esa ciudad donde una asesina serial esta causando pánico cierto? -dijo viendola con curiosidad "mierda..." pensó la ojiazul

-Si jejeje, es un verdaero dolor de cabeza. Todos son sospechosos según la policía local

-Debe ser preocupante para alguien que hace sus trabajos ahí cierto? los mejores agentes están ahi -decía Suzu mientras se recargaba en la pared a un lado de Otoya

-Si, por eso decidí venir un tiempo para dejar que las cosas se calmen

-Debes ser buena engañando a la personas cierto? -la peliceleste se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse miró por última vez a la otra chica- menos a mi, la única asesina a sueldo que aún reside ahí

-...EH?

-Así que eres tu, pero soy una asesina igual asi que no te delataría jamás. Será divertido tenerte aquí. Pongamos en alto al Colegio Makuzen, aunque tu eres de universidad

La chica se fue dejando con la mandíbula caída a Otoya, jamás en su vida se había sentido como una idiota más que en ese justo momento. Una chica menor que ella la había dejado con una tonta en minutos "asi que este tipo de personas hay en la clase negra...creo que disfrutaré mi estadía aquí"

3333333333333333333

-Vaya, este lugar es impresionante. Ahora entiendo por qué Norton regresó a casa -decía el joven Sasha que caminaba por lo que era llamado por los locales "la zona fiestera" de esa parte de la ciudad. Cada cierta distancia había un bar, un restaurante y una club nocturno juntos. Además que eran calles con las aceras llenas de personas que o ya estaban en estado de ebriedad o estaban por empezar a hacerlo.

El joven iba con su maletin lleno de copias de los archivos y fotografías del caso más aparte sus anotaciones y otras cosas que usa para su investigación. Vestía su chaqueta de cuero color café y unas gafas oscuras pues debía pasar desapercibido y sería difícil ya que los diarios se habían encargado de que su cara ocupara la primera plana casi completamente y un enorme titulo que decía:

 ** _"¡Caos en las oficinas de investigación criminal! Agente dispará a voluntad a inocente y realizaba investigaciones por su cuenta"_**

El pelirojo vio de nuevo el papel que llevaba en su otra mano, era la dirección que le había dado Inari. Era la única dirección del agente Norton, llevaba ya un rato caminando y aún no daba con la calle. Con el paso de los minutos se acercaba a una zona más tranquila y llena de conjuntos de departamentos. Finalmente divisó el edificio que buscaba, era bastante sencillo y lucía un poco desgastada la pintura de la fachada. No había elevador así que subió hasta el quinto piso por las escaleras. Al llegar vio que había bolsas de basura justo afuera del número de departamento que le habían dado así que decidió tocar. Casi inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y logró ver a un barbudo Norton, con un poco menos de peso y menos ojeras.

-Alexander? que haces aquí? -dijo sorprendido el mayor- pasa

-Gracias, he venido a buscar su consejo y-

Sasha vio que el departemento estaba bastante vacío; sólo había una televisión pequeña, un mueble para esta, un pequeño sofa individual y una gran mesa con dos sillas debajo del único foco del lugar. Norton se le acercó con dos tazas en la mano y le ofreció una al chico.

-No creí que viviera en un lugar tan pequeño

-Realmente este era mi hogar de joven, quise volver para despejarme y ver con más detenimiento el caso -el hombre invito al menor a sentarse y él hizo lo mismo- quisera saber extactamente que fue lo que pasó con esto

Norton le mostró el diario que Sasha había recordado hacía poco. El joven sólo suspiró con pesadez y dejando la taza en la mesa comenzó a hablar

 _Flashback_

-Esto se ve bien para la investigación

-Estoy seguro que ella es su siguiente víctima. Lleva saliendo con ella dos semanas más o menos y acaba de regresar de un intercambio en Europa -decía Inari- debemos esperar que se mueva un poco más y atraparla justo en el momento que vaya a atacar

-No podemos esperar tanto, recuerden que no siempre los asesinos atacan con la misma precisión de tiempo -dijo Sasha levantandose de su lugar- Mira! están llendo al auto de Otoya!

Los tres agentes estaban dentro de una de las furgonetas mirando con cautela el edificio donde Otoya tomaba sus clases y el lugar donde dejaba su auto. Habían visto que tenía cierta cercanía con una chica que regresaba de un viaje de un año. No tardaron en seguirles y las acciones eran las mismas, salía con ella en los almuerzos, había uno que otro coqueteo pero sabían que cuando alguna subía a su auto nunca volvía. Se estaba haciendo tarde y los agentes debían regresar pronto a la estación principal para la junta general de ese día

-No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! -dijo el más joven de los agentes y salió de la furgoneta y corrió a donde había dejado su bicibleta. Comenzó a perseguir a Otoya desde el estacionamiento hasta unas cuatro casas antes de la de la pelipúrpura.

Se acercó cauteloso, ya era de noche así que no habría problema en esconderse. Estaba ya justo enfrente de su destino, se ocultó detrás de un arból de un vecino hasta que ambas mujeres entraron al lugar. De forma instintiva quitó el seguro de su pistolera, y quedo cerca de una de las ventanas. Con el más sumo cuidado miró por esta y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, dos chicas hablando sentadas en el sofa hablando. Optó por esperar a que las cosas avanzaran, sino sólo se habría asegurado que la chica no sufriera daño. Después de casi una hora escuchó varios sonidos provinientes de la casa

-Confía en mi! -dijo Takechi

-No creo que eso este bien, que sucede si me lastimas? -decía la otra chica, fue cuando el joven agente se asomó nuevamente y vio que la pelipúrpura tenía unas tijeras en la mano derecha mientras que sujetaba algo en la otra, no sabía que era pero se veía como un trozo de cuerda. Todas las alarmas dentro de la cabeza del agente sonaron decidió sacar su arma, cuando iba a apuntar desde afuera vio que la otra chica se acercaba a la salida y Otoya trataba insistentemente en que se quedara.

Sasha fue hasta la puerta principal y al primer movimiento que vio disparó su arma que no tenìa silenciador. Los vecinos comenzaron a salir de sus casas al poco tiempo, y la ojiazul tenía la mirada perdida, fue cuando el agente entendió de que había cometido un error grave. Aquellas tijeras eran para costura y lo que creyó que era cuerda era una cinta métrica, además que supo que le había disparado a la otra chica en lugar de a Otoya.

Esta última se acercó a su compañera e iba a comenzar a hacerle presión de donde le salía sangre, más arriba del ombligo de la chica. La bala había salido por su pecho, pero antes de tocarla vio que la forma de su pecho no era normal. Sasha también logró verlo, la bala le había dañado el esternón. Si no moría por desangre sería porque se dañaría el pulmón o el corazón.

La ambulancia tardo 20 minutos en llegar, inmediatamente comenzaron a tratarla y cuando la subieron a la camilla el sonido de la maquina que revisaba los signos vitales de la chica sonaron, fue cuando los paramedicos comenzaron la reanimación mientras la ambulancia iba camino al hospital de donde venía. El agente vio como a lo lejos lo miraba el doctor Fanler con una cara de decepción y sus otros compañeros mayores lo miraban como su fuera basura

 _Fin de Flashback_

-Ya veo, faltaste a la clase de ética -dijo el agente Norton mientras apagaba su cigarrilo

-No me haga burla agente Norton -decía el menor mientras terminaba con su café

-Bueno, primero deja de llamarme por mi apellido. Llámame Akira, ya no soy tu superior -el hombre se levantó de su lugar y trajó una caja llena de papels- y como te suspendieron tanto tiempo será mejor que sigas conmigo

-No lo entiendo...

-Me salí del caso porque el rector está protegiendo a Otoya, desde que la vi por primera vez en la oficina de ese hombre supe que ella sabía algo. Ahora debemos hacer el perfil solos, para cuando regreses se lo des a Marjane y a Inari. Aunque por tu impertinencia seguro ya habrá escapado

-Usted lo sabía?!

-Claro! de hecho estoy buscando donde diablos están los otros cuerpos. El de Soriba es importante y aunque Otoya sólo sea víctima de un mal pasado con malas personas en el ella ha matado ya a 24 personas -Akira fue a preparar más café dejando pensativo al agente más joven

-24?

-Si... estoy seguro que igual es responsable de la muerte de Medeiros y de la psicóloga Kureha. Estoy casi seguro pero necesitó las pruebas de los análisis -decía el peligris mientras miraba serio a otro hombre

-Hablaré con Marjane, seguro nos facilitará el acceso

-Eso espero, a si el único problema serán esos desgraciados amigos de la madre de Otoya

 **Bien que les pareció la llegada de Otoya? Y por fin ya explique lo de Sasha y su disparó contra una inocente. Los siguientes caps serán basados en algo que llamo "saltos de tiempo" que es cuando en los animes brincan de una estación a otra y así. No se si me explico jajaja y la razón de que Suzu sea de la misma ciudad de Otoya es por qué siempre me llamó la atención de que sólo Suzu estuviera enterada de quien era Otoya en verdad.**

 **No sabía que fanfiction quita el doc manager si tardas en actualizar jajaja ahora se que eran esos días que dicen a un lado. Han sido unos meses extraños y locos. Por cuestiones muy personales no pude ni siquiera a leer otros fics ni nada. Desde cuando no actualizaba? Julio? no tengo verguenza!**

 **Por eso este cap ha sido más largo y de verdad lamento haber tardado pero ya saben como es esto, a veces de plano no se tiene tiempo para escribir :/ Prometo no volver a tardar tantos meses**

 **No estoy muy organizado ahora, sigo afectado por lo que me pasó asi que no se cuanto vaya a tardar porque no quiero volver a hacer caps pequeños además que a estas alturas de la historia ya no se puede jajaja**

 **Es todo por ahora lectores, tengo pesar en mi corazón por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo y si alguien esta interesado creo que para el sábado ya actualizo "Taxista". Espero no tardar mucho, que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que hayan disfrutado este cap! Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Relaciones

**Hola lectores! Ya tenía un tiempo sin escribir antes del cap pero esta vez era muy necesario! Si ven el episodio tres de AnR verán como que es todo muuy rápido, demasiado para el gusto de muchos que adoramos a Otoya. Pero si leen el manga es muuy lento, tardé porque no me decidía cual de las dos lineas seguir pero opté por revolverlas jajaja**

 **Disfruten el cap!**

-Que día tan pesado... -decía Otoya mientras se dejaba caer en su cama mientras era seguida por una castaña- que clase de personas hacen una orientación a media noche, no es como si de esa forma nadie si fuera a dar cuenta

-Supongo que sólo debemos limitarnos a seguir órdenes, por lo que escuché de Sagae parace que Inukai trató de adelantarse esta tarde...

-Ya veo, con razón hace rato la vi sangrando de la nariz. Parece que Azuma es más agresiva de lo que sospechaba! -la pelipúrpura tomó varias cosas y se dirigió a la puerta- aprovecharé que el baño de aquí lo podemos a la hora que sea, no quieres venir Shiena-chan?

-"S-Shiena-chan"? -la chica miró confundida a la ojiazul- pareces ser alguien demasiado alegre como para tener manchadas tus manos de sangre

-Verdad que si? -Otoya salió sin dejar responder a la chica. Caminaba en silencio tratando de armar el rompecabezas en su mente "así que realmente existen cosas así, mamá no mentía sobre organizaciones que realizan este tipo de...eventos?...pero por qué 13 asesinas para deshacerse de un sólo objetivo? por qué sólo una oportunidad para acabar con su vida? ahhh, al menos dispongo de 48 horas y ellos se harán cargo de deshacerse de la evidencia. Aun así que fastidio deshacerse de Azuma"

Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada del baño del dormitorio vio que alguien más estaba adentro, o al menos eso supuso al ver las pertenencias de alguien más. Le restó importancia para finalmente seguir con su idea de tomar un baño, pero las ganas que tenía se fueron al demonio al ver quien era y sólo pudo poner mala cara

-Oh! Takechi me da gusto ver que no soy la única que disfruta de esto a estas horas -decía con una sonrisa Suzu- que te parece? esto tiene más misterio que la historia que se ha creado en casa no crees?

-Entiende una cosa, no tengo la mínima intención de entablar amistad contigo -dijo la pelipúrpura dirigiéndose a lavar su cuerpo- además no deberías sentirte tan cómoda con mi presencia, debo recordarte que he hecho?

-Tengo confianza, no soy tu tipo de chica. Pero Ichinose seguro lo es verdad? -Otoya se giró para verla, tenía esa asquerosa sonrisa cínica que más de una vez le vio a esos agentes. Comenzó a apretar los dientes sin poder evitar mostrarlos en el proceso- Qué sucede? se te agotaron las mentiras? ahhh yo esperaba que fuera alguien más brillante detrás de esos asesinatos

-Cállate, son cosas que no te incuben en lo más mínimo

-Oh no, no me malentiendas. En verdad quisiera hablar contigo, tengo curiosidad por saber como funciona tu mente -la peliceleste se acercó más hacia donde estaba Otoya, hablando en su camino- quiero saber lo que media unidad de casos especiales no sabe

-Si no les dije nada, cómo diablos esperas que te lo diga? -la ojiazul trataba no ver a la chica detrás suyo

-Pues prácticamente somos "colegas", ambas somos asesinas y asistimos a la misma escuela para aparentar ser normales -Suzu quedo de espaldas de Otoya para simplemente reír suavemente- además quisiera saber como hizo Kira para criarte...

-Qué diablos?! -Otoya se giro repentinamente mirando con ira a la chica, por un momento un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la peliceleste pero al ver la bien notó que su expresión mostraba cierta inseguridad, así que sólo se limitó a sonreír

-Cómo no iba a conocerle? era quien nos movía a todos, pero eso es algo que ya sabías

-Ya deja de meterte en mi cabeza! -la pelipúrpura volvió a darle la espalda para seguir con lo suyo. Por un momento Suzu la dejo en paz pero sólo por qué pensaba que otras fibras podía tocar "no parece tener un escudo fuerte, con un poco de esfuerzo cualquiera puede entrar... me preguntó hasta que punto podré entrar" .Cuando vio que estaba por terminar de asearse decidió seguir poniéndola aprueba

-Y dime, quien te trajo hasta aquí?

-Realmente no sabes cuando detenerte verdad? -dijo Otoya sin verla- una chica que me descubrió me ayudó a conectarme con este lugar, por suerte no corrió a delatarme

-Ya veo... cómo se llama? -Suzu salió del agua hasta que sólo quedaran sus piernas dentro del agua

-Se llama- espera, por qué te estoy diciendo esto?!

-Es pregunta es para ti o para mi? -la peliceleste estaba fascinada, que fácil era hacerla hablar. Definitivamente eran un grupo de imbeciles los dectectives por no haberle sacado información "no, ellos no saben lo que yo se. Así no es justo"

-Sólo déjame... -aquellas palabras de la ojiazul sorprendieron a la Suzu. Pudo percibir muchas emociones de la chica

-Realmente... tienes miedo de que te descubran cierto?

-Te he dicho que me dejes -la pelipúrpura la miró con un temple serio. Fue por un momento corto, la ojiazul parecía realmente la humanización de la confusión "muy bien, hora de averiguar un poco más..."

-No te sientas mal por tener miedo, es algo que todos los que estamos en este negocio tememos -la peliceleste se acercó hasta estar a poca distancia de la chica y repentinamente la abrazó por detrás "en verdad, no tiene nada de reflejos..."

-Qué sucede contigo?! -dijo Otoya terminando de asearse- quieres soltarme? quiero meterme al agua

-Al parecer eres más docíl que lo que aparentas. Vaya, vaya. La gran asesina en serie de los últimos tiempos tiene un talón de Aquiles, las chicas hermosas

-No te levantes el ego -la pelipúrpura se soltó del agarre de la chica y se metió al agua- además no todas las chicas hermosas merecen ser parte de los nueve mundos

-Que dijiste? -Suzu la miró confundida, la ojiazul la miró con una sonrisa triunfal al por fin callar a esa molesta peliceleste -vaya, eso es nuevo y muy interesante

-Eso si puedes hacer, adorar mi trabajo porque siendo honestas es uno bastante limpio

-Esto es muy interesante -Suzu se metió al agua cerca de Otoya, cerca de unos 2 metros de distancia- cuenta más sobre ello!

-La verdad es que no es muy difícil, por eso odio a los investigadores. Son tal incultos, tan idiotas que no notan la conexion obvia. Cada chica asciende como nuevo ser los viernes, el día de la diosa Freya. Si ellas son recibidas por esta diosa superior a casi todos podrán entrar a su respectivo mundo...además de ser capaces complacerme, sino son sólo simplemente mortales. Pues la forma de complacerme no es fácil

-Ya veo, esto realmente es algo inesperado. Había escuchado que los asesinos de tu tipo no buscaban conexiones pero parece que no se descarta nadie pero... -la peliceste recargó de forma más cómoda- que más?

-Verás según los nórdicos hay nueve mundos, todos vigilados por un ser neutro. Sólo se asegura de que todo funcione, así que ese poder se me otorgó. Aunque sólo por ahora puedo moderar este mundo. Mi primera víctima ocupa el lugar de este mundo siempre, así sólo buscó ocho chicas que se merezcan estar en el resto de los mundos, la razón de que escojo chicas que son del extranjero o viajaron es porque ese mismo espíritu errante es el que se necesita

-En verdad estás demente -Suzu sonrió y recargó su barbilla en su mano- pero habiendo mitología casi de cualquier cultura, por qué la nórdica? por qué Freya?

-Pues creo que es la cultura menos valorada si me lo preguntas, es la más fascinante y te explica realmente el por qué de las cosas. No como los griegos que realmente sólo buscaban con quien revolcarse, a quien engañar, a quien arruinarle la vida o cómo probar sus poderes

-Viéndolo así tiene sentido...

-Y Freya bueno, es la diosa con todo incluido. De gran belleza, diosa del amor, fertilidad y por supuesto de la belleza. Pero igualmente involucrada en la guerra, muerte, la magia. Dios! para llenar sus zapatos se necesitarían dos o incluso tres personajes de la mitología griega y además el oráculo. Porque ella podía lidiar con casi todo, por eso pocas merecen ser recibidas por ella en su palacio

-Y cómo estás segura que las chicas que escoges serán recibidas? -preguntó realmente intrigada la peliceleste

-Por supuesto que hay días en los que meto la pata, incluso las cuatro. Se que fueron rechazadas si son descubiertas poco tiempo después de haber sido enviadas

-Espera un momento, cuantas chicas realmente has matado? -decía un poco preocupada Suzu

-Sólo 22 y 2 que necesitaban una lección

-No, no. Cuantas en total? contando a las "rechazadas" -dijo la peliceleste seria

-Ah, si no me equivoco creo que deben ser 27 y los dos estorbos

-Dios mio, Otoya donde están los cuerpos que faltan? les faltan por encontrar varios -preguntó Suzu comenzando a percibir un mal aroma

-Las ocho primeras sin contar a la residente de este mundo están bien protegidas, no están ni cerca de encontrarlas -Otoya miró finalmente a la peliceleste- que te ocurre?

-Tu locura, puedo olerla es... muy fuerte -la pelipúrpura la miraba sin entender- verás cada asesina se le enseña esta técnica para saber si hay algún otro asesino cerca, sólo para ser cuidadosos. Seguro tu madre te lo enseñó

-Supongo que si, no he dejado de percibir aromas desagradables desde que llegue pero pensé que eran cosas mías

-Tienes todo un procedimiento de selección divina y no conoces que habilidades tienes? -dijo con una sonrisa la chica comenzando a levantarse- ha sido una charla emocionante

-Aun así, no te sientas tan familiar conmigo... -Otoya comenzó a ir hacia la salido cuando otra vez sintió como la otra chica la abrazaba- bueno, ya dime. Estás caliente por mi o por qué no has tenido acción en un tiempo?

-Lamento decirte que por ninguna de las dos -dijo Suzu saliendo por la puerta

-No me negaste que estuvieras caliente -dijo con una sonrisa la pelipúrpura- bueno, bien dijo que no es mi tipo de chica... quizás deba hablar con Rin para ver como están las cosas en casa...

 **Tsss corto pero no tienen idea de como me emocioné al escribirlo! de verdad jajaja que les pareció lectores? que tal esta relación que estoy creando con Suzu y Otoya? No desesperen! que en el próximo ya me estoy pensando algo con Shiena pero será hasta el siguiente cap! No olviden dejar en reviews que les pareció!**

 **Gracias por leer, darle follow/fav y dejar sus reviews! (QUE POR CIERTO YA DEBO RESPONDER APROVECHANDO QUE TENGO TIEMPO). En fin, nos leemos dentro de unas dos semanas. Los quiero lectores!**


	12. Impresiones

-Ahh...hmm -el sudor corría por su frente como nunca lo había hecho antes por el esfuerzo físico, pesé a que lo había hecho durante meses por primera vez le costaba recuperar el aliento. Pero tratando de restarle importancia decidió volver a introducir el filo de las tijeras en la ya irreconocible pierna de su víctima. En un momento de frenesí no notó que había perforado por completo el muslo de la chica que ya agonizaba.

Otoya se estaba percatando de ello pues desde hacia unos minutos sus gritos ahogados habían disminuido. Optó por penetrar una vez más pero esta vez en su torso, sintiendo como el objeto que traía entre sus manos cubiertas de sangre le perforaban el hígado. Pocos segundos después vio como los ojos marrón claro de la chica perdían brillo mientras se cerraban lentamente, para que luego su cabeza fuera girando hasta tocar el suelo. Tardó en reponerse y cuando lo hizo se giró a ver a la rubia que detrás de ella que al parecer había llegado hacia mucho, volvió a girarse para mirar el cadáver de su víctima sobre un gran charco de sangre volviendo a llenar sus pulmones del obsceno aroma que tenía ahora la habitación

-Vaya... nunca, nunca me había cansado tanto en mi vida

-Admito que ha sido interesante ver -dijo Nio tecleando su móvil con una sonrisa maliciosa- y a la vez grotesco, creo que eres la primera verdadera demente en llegar a este lugar

-Lo tomaré como cumplido -decía aún en el suelo la pelipúrpura, observando la sangre dirigiéndose hacia los zapatos de Nio- pero por qué...?

-Meichi-san deseaba ver tus habilidades, verte en acción. Tienes una gran reputación Takechi!

-Mira que servir a una chica en bandeja de plata para mi... y yo soy la demente?

-Había causado unos problemas últimamente, así que mejor era darle un buen uso a que sólo darle un tiro y arrojar su cuerpo a un lago lodoso -la rubia miró nuevamente su aparato al haber este sonado, volvió a sonreír y fijó su mirada en Otoya- será mejor irnos, pronto vendrá el equipo a limpiar este desastre. Además tu igual debes limpiarte, estoy casi segura que pronto las venas de esa chica estarán completamente secas!

-Quizás... -dijo la pelipúrpura sin quitar la mirada de la chica, debía admitirlo, si todo había sido plan de Yuri le estaba realmente agradecida. La chica era bella sin duda, trató de no dañar aquel bello rostro e igual con esos hipnoticoss cabellos azul oscuro pero era imposible, no con todo el desastre que había hecho. Debía terminar el trabajo, sería un desperdició dejarla así como así- Hashiri, quisiera hacer las cosas propiamente si no te importa

-Huh? -la chica parecía confundida, se limitó a ver como la ojiazul gateaba hasta tocar el de chica, cubriéndolo de sangre por la acción- a que te refieres?

-Esta chica es un tesoro valioso... por lo que me dijiste de sus continuos viajes a Europa, su forma de hablarme antes de atarla, lo bella que es... quiero hacer todo hasta el final

-Pero... -nuevamente el móvil de la rubia sonó, vio que era Yuri y no demoró en responder- aquí Nio... pero es muy arriesgado!...entiendo...

"eres increíble... por qué no hay chicas como tu en casa? eres perfecta para esto" pensaba la pelipúrpura sin dejar de admirarla, como si fuera fuera un coleccionable único, como si fuera ella... "NO! ella jamás será superada, nadie será como Sori-"

-Takechi!

-ah! s-si? -decía Otoya volviendo a la realidad

-Qué cosas necesitas para "terminar" tu trabajo?

-Hmm no mucho -dijo con simpleza la pelipúrpura, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la chica- dime Hashiri, como se llamaba?

-Creo que Izumi o algo parecido

-Bello nombre, Izumi...

Mientras tanto, en el conjunto donde ahora había estado el joven agente Sasha junto con su antiguo jefe era todo un caos. Debido a que no hacia mucho había llegado la policia a detener al joven pelirojo, ambos agentes lograron esconder los archivos que tenían en su poder antes de abrir la puerta y esposaran al más joven. El mayor replicaba una y otra vez que no habia razón alguna para llevarselo

-Están actuando sin una órden! le avisaré a su jefe sobre esto y todos ustedes bastardos perderán sus empleos y no podrán irse a embriagar de nuevo en mucho tiempo!

-Cuida tu boca imbécil, puedo arrestarte también si no quieres dejar a estarado irse a la cárcel como es debido -dijo desafiante un hombre más o menos de la edad del agente Norton, y mantenía su mano cerca de su cinturón. El peligris no podía decifrar si era un gas irritante o un arma

-Exijo que me digan la razón por la que me tienen esposado! -decía el joven agente tratandose de zafar del sólido agarre de los dos corpulentos oficales, quizás nunca en su vida se había quejado de su delgado cuerpo más que en ese momento

-La razón es porque la jóven a quien disparó falleció hace unas horas -dijo abriendose pasó entre los oficiales el doctor Fanler- deben llevarlo inmediatamente a prisión preventiva antes de que se dicté que consecuencias tendrá por sus acciones, y eso es hasta mañana a primera hora. Mientras tanto estará bajo la custodia de estos caballeros

-Pero doctor-! suéltame hijo de puta! -el pelirojo logró soltarse y pateo a uno de los oficiales, haciendo que el resto reaccionará y lo azotaran contra el muro inmovilizandolo y ahora esposandolo a un par de oficiales para evitar cualquier otro movimiento. Después comenzaron a llevarlo fuera del edificio sin permitirle hablar con el peligris quien se dirigió furioso a su superior

-Qué diablos significa esto Yzai? por qué son tan agresivos con él? por qué-?

-Podemos entrar a tu departamento un momento? -dijo de repente el canoso, el más joven de ambos se soprendió pero abrió para que pudiera pasar- mira, lo que te voy a decir debe quedar entre los dos...

-Que ocurre?

-Se por qué vino el muchacho hasta aquí contigo, y se lo que esos dos en la agencia piensan también. Yo pienso igual

-Como dices? -preguntó confundido el peligris mirandolo con cierto enojo- entonces por qué permitiste que-?

-Debía buscar una excusa, buscar una forma de quitar la atención de la agencia... de minimizar el poco avance que tenemos sobre esto. Hay descontento, la gente piensa que la estamos encubriendo, que no estamos buscando a nuestra asesina. Pero si avanzamos con más rapidez hay paredes que bloquean nuestro camino, Dios! si que tenía una madre influyente Otoya..

-Un segundo, usted también lo sospecha? -dijo en un susurro el agente más joven

-No lo sospecho, lo sé. Desde la octava víctima sospeché y cuando supe lo que el chico descubría no había duda. Pero se que algo no anda bien, por eso la quiero bajo custodia pronto, algo no esta bien en su patrón. Como si ella misma también tuviese lagunas al hacer sus asesinatos... me inquieta, además esos cuerpos perdidos deben ser revelados pronto Akira

-Que debemos hacer ahora? digame que debo hacer!

-Sigue con tu investigación, y en cuanto descubras algo debes avisarme! lo que sea! yo pondré a Mislav y a Kenji a perseguirla. Pero recuerda, siempre la cabeza baja...

-Por supuesto Yzai, dalo por hecho! -el canoso salió del lugar y bajo hasta su vehículo,mando un mensaje de texto y se encaminó hasta donde llevarían al joven agente pelirojo

De vuelta en Myojo, la pelipúrpura regresaba silenciosamente a su habitación. Sentía aún húmedo el cabello debido al baño que debió tomar. Otoya aún no podía controlar las reacciones que llegaba a tener su cuerpo, aquello habia sido demasido estimulante. Tanto que se excedió en su carta que la hizo de dos hojas, lo cual le dificultó dejar en posición. Había dejado el cadáver cerca de un centro comercial, justo en un parque que había a un lado. Posiblemente muchos niños serían los primeros en darse cuenta del cuerpo, pero no importaba, la ojiazul podía asegurar que ella sería recibida sin problemas "pronto, pronto llegará en el momento en que-" Otoya escuchó un ruido que vino por detrás y se giró abruptamente para encontrarse con Suzu por segunda vez en la noche

-Por como hueles supongo que fue una buena noche -dijo la peliceleste recargandose en la pared cerca de Takechi- apestas a sangre

-No piensas dejarme en paz?

-Me divierto contigo sabes? pero si estoy muy cerca de ti pensaran que somos amantes -dijo con una sonrisa Suzu

-Parece que eres una experta en el amor verdad? -dijo Otoya mirando al oscuro pasillo, la peliceste parecía jadear silenciosamente con sorpresa. La pelipúrpura la miró y vio una ligera mueca de dolor- qué?

-Bueno, que puedes saber tu? una chica que sólo supo que era el amor de una supuesta madre -dijo Suzu comenzando a caminar a su habitación pero fue detenida por la ojiazul al empujarla con fuerza hacia la pared, casi sacandole el aire. Vio como Otoya tenía en su mano derecha unas tijeras llenas de sangre seca peligrosamente cerca de su torso, la sostenía por ambos hombros con su otro brazo y la miraba con furia, mostrando ligeramente sus dientes que estaban apretados

-Si dices una palabra más no dudaré en matarte -siseó la ojiazul mirandola a los ojos. La peliceleste sonrió con malicia y relajó sus músculos mientras desviaba la mirada

-Hazlo se que no eres capaz... -Suzu cerró los ojos pero los abrió abruptamente al escuchar un fuerte golpe y al sentir movimiento por parte de la pelipúrpura, miró hacia la mano derecha de esta y vio como las tijeras estaban profundamente metidas en en la pared

-Parece que están hechas de yeso... me voy a la cama, ha sido un día agitado -Otoya sacó las tijeras que ahora no sólo tenían sangre sino también un poco de polvo blanco. Dejando a la peliceleste muda por el shock

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que olió fue un aroma parecido a la avellana y una embrigante esencia de algo que no podía decifrar. Caminó hasta su cama para igual encontrar a Shiena ya dormida, vio que cierta botellita cerca de las pertenencias de esta pertenencias era lo que olía a avellanas. Cuando estaba por cambiar de ropa se percató que aquel aroma desconocido provenía de la castaña, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la chica que dormía e inhaló profundamente "que aroma tan más exquisito!" pensó la chica mientras se acercaba más y más. No pudo evitar tocar aquellos cabellos castaños y casi rozar la piel descubierta de ella, sin mencionar que acercaba cada vez más su nariz al cálido cuerpo de la chica.

"que tentador, tan perfecto... y tan..." la ojiaul se alejó y se sentó sobre su cama sin quitar la vista de la chica "debo controlarme, no aguantaré otra sesión sin desmayarme". Finalmente se puso su ropa para dormir que tenía en su equipaje, ya que la otra tuvo que desecharla al haberse llenado de sangre de esa bella chica. Una vez que estuvo recostada vio la hora en su móvil, eran casi las 3:30 AM, sería un problema despertarse dentro de pocas horas pero que se le iba a hacer? De pronto vino a su mente que había olvidado por completo haberle escrito a Rin, rápidamente escribió lo primero que le vino la mente y dejo el aparato a un lado de su almohada. Cerró los ojos, aún recordando cada detalle de esa noche incluyendo el embriagante aroma de su compañera de habitación

 **Lectores! que gusto volver a saludarlos después de demorarme! espero se encuentren bien ;)**

 **Me siento orgulloso de haber hecho un capitulo un poco más largo que de costumbre. La escena del principio la hice pensando en que si bien este es un fic sobre Otoya casi no he escrito de sus asesinatos pero eso va a cambiar desde ahora jaja trataré de no sobrepasarme porque se que no todos serán fanaticos de escenas violentas muy explicitas.**

 **Quería alcanzar en cantidad de capitulos a mi otra historia para hacer estar al mismo ritmo. Ya que ambas estan llegando a un punto crucial, pero eso es para otro día jeje les aviso que habrá un twist y será pronto, además que dejaré de lado un poco el respeto al lapso de tiempo que se maneja en la historia original (sólo un poco, nada grave)**

 **Bien lectores espero no tardar en actualizar, y que este cap haya sido de su agrado! No olviden dar follow/fav para saber justo cuando suba el próximo cap y no olviden dejar review! (espero ya haber respondido, sino creo que lo soñé .-.) jeje hasta el próximo cap lectores, hasta entonces!**


	13. Origenes

-Entonces estaré aqui por 6 meses...

-Al parecer así es, el agente Norton trató lo más que pudo en apelar al lado bueno del juez pero sólo logró que te disminuyeran la condena a 6 meses y que quedarás suspendido por otros 6 -le decía Kenji al pelirojo, este vestía un traje de reo color gris y tenía las manos esposadas a la mesa que los separaba- oficialmente estás fuera del caso

-No puedo creerlo, casi lograba encontrar una prueba y poder arrestar a esa loca

-Lamento sólo darte malas noticias pero...

-Pero qué? -decía Sasha mirando confundido a su compañero

-Se logró conseguir la órden para registrar la casa de Takechi tal y como lo había sugerido Norton pero no había nada. Literalmente

-Que dices?! -el castaño le pasó unas fotografías dejando sin palabras al más joven, aquellas imágenes mostraban una casa sin muebles, como si nunca hubiese sido habitada

-Lo único que estaba "normal" era el invernadero fuera de la casa en el patio trasero. Una de las amigas de Otoya apareció y dijo que Takechi salió y que no regresaría pronto. Que le había encargado cuidar de su invernadero en lo que regresaba y de comprar abono para las plantas. Un sujeto va todas las semanas a ese vecindario pues todos tienen invernadero

-Prácticamente le perdimos el rastro totalmente -el chico recargó su frente en sus manos y apoyándose con sus brazos en la mesa

-Y dejando suspendido a Norton por tres meses por falsas acusaciones...

-No puedo creerlo! algo no esta nada bien, es como si alguien más estuviera actuando. Alguien que lo sepa todo y nada a la vez. Quizás son más de una persona, quizás nuestros superiores están contra nosotros!

-Sasha, cálmate -dijo Kenji acercándose al pelirojo- te volverás loco si sigues pensando así. A Fanler están a punto de despedirlo y de dejar el caso a organizaciones extranjeras, no es un idiota como para jugarse su trabajo

-Cómo quieres que me sienta?! hay una loca por ahí matando a chicas jóvenes y yo aquí encerrado y además estaré inactivo meses! -el castaño estaba por responder cuando su móvil sonó, atendió la llamada sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Aún atónito terminó la llamada y con su rostro pálido miró a Sasha- encontraron otro cuerpo, unos niños en el parque lo vieron

-Es el colmo! -el pelirojo comenzó a golpear con furia la mesa, alarmando a los guardias quienes irrumpieron inmediatamente y usando la fuerza bruta sacaron al joven agente hasta llevarlo a su celda. Kenji se quedo unos minutos pensando en que momento la situación había terminado así, cuando se había salido de control, cuando habían perdido todo sentido de la investigación. Si sólo Medeiros estuviera ahí...

"Un momento... Medeiros..."

El castaño abrió la carpeta del caso y comenzó a revisarla. Poniendo especial atención a las fechas y cada palabra que leía. Cada una, hasta llegar al día de la explosión en la universidad donde estaba Otoya "Medeiros recibió una llamada y salió junto con esa mujer, ambas murieron, Medeiros calcinada y esa pobre doctora también". Siguió leyendo y viendo las fotografías de la escena una y otra vez "que raro que ese material de la caja donde estaban las serpientes estuviera intacto, con la explosión debió haberse destruido... el gimnasio estaba abierto pero ese cierra las 5 pm... y los cuerpos..." Fue cuando Kenji se levantó con rapidez de su lugar y comenzó a guardar todo de nuevo para luego dirigirse a su auto. "Otoya estaba haciendo unas investigaciones, cuando las instalaciones debían estar cerradas... ambos cuerpos estaban muy alejados uno del otro... y Otoya fue la víctima encontrada más cerca a la escena" El castaño encendió su auto y se dirigió a la oficina para encontrarse con Marjane que era la única con la que aún podría trabajar. "Quizás nos tome tiempo encontrar pruebas que culpen a Otoya de todos esos asesinatos pero podemos culparla por lo que pasó esa noche"

Mientras tanto, la pelipúrpura trataba no quedarse dormida durante la clase de biología. Pese a ir paseando por el enorme invernadero sentía que sus rodillas temblaban, había dormido muy poco la noche anterior pues además de acostarse tarde el olor que despedía Shiena era demasiado fuerte y tentador que la despertaba cada hora. Takechi había estado estudiando al resto de las chicas, en especial a Azuma que sería su principal contrincante y que no se despegaba de Ichinose. Pero no podía negar que la energía que había entre Haruki e Isuke le llamaba la atención, era imposible tratar de ignorarlas. Pasaba algo parecido con Hashiri brincando de un lado a otro con su falso tono de voz, le daba nauseas, casi tanto como Namatame y Kirigaya. Hanabusa y Banba eran el cero a la izquierda, no hablaban con el resto a menos que fuera muy necesario tal y como lo hacia Kaminaga. Su pensar se detuvo al sentir un ligero golpe en su brazo derecho

-Que horrible te ves hoy! -dijo Suzu acercándose a la ojiazul

-Muchas gracias -dijo desganada Otoya, aguantando las ganas de bostezar. Esto despertó el interés de la peliceleste

-Algo ocurrió anoche?

-No viste las noticias? -dijo sonriente la pelipúrpura- creí que "me seguías la pista"

-Por supuesto que lo hago y se lo que hiciste, que por cierto, esta vez de luciste -Takechi hizo una pequeña reverencia sacando una sonrisa discreta de la otra chica- pero da la impresión de que algo más pasó

-Bueno, Rin me dijo que han ido a buscarme a casa esos tontos policías pero ella se encargó de dejarla como abandonada. Me molesté pero se que lo hizo con buenas intenciones

-Hmm siento que aún así me ocultas algo...

-Esta mañana me duele la cabeza más de lo normal de acuerdo? Si no quieras que te corte en pedazos deja preguntar cosas que no voy a responderte... -Otoya miraba directo a los ojos a Suzu con una mueca que expresaba que no bromeaba- ahora aléjate Suzu

-Me alegra que al menos no me llames por mi apellido...

-Como sea -la pelipúrpura se percató que Mizorogi se había distraído y decidió separarse del grupo. Caminó hasta llegar a un pasillo abierto que estaba en el tercer piso del edificio más cercano al invernadero. Se sentó detrás de unas plantas decorativas y comenzó a mirar a los que pasaban hasta vio un grupo de tres chicas que al parecer se les había hecho fácil no entrar a clase.

Eran una chica castaña, una peliverde y una igual con el cabello púrpura pero era un tono más claro que el Otoya. Parecían hablar de ropa pues estaban en una banca con muchas revistas con modelos "inocencia y sencillez, es muy difícil encontrarlo hoy en día". La ojiazul bajo su mano hasta su cinturón, donde tenía bien escondidas sus tijeras. Podría hacerlo de manera discreta, sólo necesitaban pensar bien la estrategia. Era pan comido, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Ya estaba elavorando su plan paso a paso, y con quien empezaría.

-Regla número dos, no se puede atacar a nadie que no sea de la clase negra -escuchó la voz de Nio detrás de ella. Otoya se levantó de su escondite y sin mucho apuro la encaró

-Lo sé pero tal vez expanda mi imperio de terror hasta aquí una vez que termine este asunto

-Si es que no te atrapan primero -la rubia sonrió maliciosamente causando curiosidad en la ojiazul

-Que sabes enana?

-Al parecer lograste quitarte de encima a un par de agentes, al más viejo y al más joven. Pero Inari Kenji tiene su reputación, quizás parezca un idiota impulsivo y lo es pero es capaz de encontrar la prueba que todos buscan -la rubia se recargó de espaldas al barandal del corredor- nos causó varios problemas cuando comenzó su carrera, pero no lo desaparecimos porque quizás en un futuro puede sernos útil... como en el mentor de Azuma, solía ser un psicólogo criminalista que juraba lealtad a la ley hasta que una serie de sucesos lo hicieron de cambiar de ideología

-Al parecer esta organización es más macabra de lo que aparenta...

-Por todos los cielos, en verdad conocías a tu madre? -decía con voz burlona Nio- ella era un pilar en esta "organización" como tu le dices. Tu madre tenía las manos llenas de sangre y también muchos favores por cobrar, deberías hacer memoria y recordar bien las cosas. Quizás no era tan apegada a ti después de todo... no mates a ninguna de las chicas de acuerdo?

La rubia comenzó a alejarse a paso lento, dejando a una ojiazul completamente aturdida. Era cierto lo que le decía? realmente conocía a su madre? cómo podría asegurar que su madre la amaba? Otoya volvió su vista a aquel grupo animado de chicas, comenzaba a preguntarse como sería su vida si su madre siguiera ahí

-Eres más propensa de lo que imaginaba -escuchó la voz de Suzu acercarse a ella. Pero estaba muy confundida para ser sarcástica con ella- dime que te preocupa ahora

-Son tonterías, se que esa rubia sólo quiere provocarme

-Dudas de lo mucho que te amaba Kira? no dejaba de mencionarte cuando nos encontrábamos!

-En este punto ya no se que creer -la peliceleste miró a Otoya, realmente tenía un temple decaído. Su aroma había cambiado y también su aura, el hecho de pensar en no ser querida parecía afectarle mucho

-Cuéntame de tu vida antes de vivir con Kira

-Por qué debería hacerlo? -dijo la pelipúrpura mirando a Suzu retadoramente

-Eras huérfana, pero no había ningún papel que demostrará que Kira te adoptó -Otoya iba a responderle pero quizás era mejor decirle a esa chica lo que quería saber, sólo para que no preguntara más

-Mamá me recogió de la calle, había escapado del orfanato de donde estaba. La institutriz era muy buena conmigo al principio pero al comenzar a beber las cosas se pusieron feas. Invitaba a sus pretendientes al lugar y estos mataron a golpes a varios de mis amigos, yo jamás tuve un problema directo con esos sujetos pues hasta dentro de lo que cabía, esa mujer se preocupaba por mi. Pero era predecible que con el tiempo llegaría un demente, esa mujer murió a manos de un hombre. Que al parecer la violó y desmembró, era lo que se denomina como "depredador sexual" y bueno, se que varios de mis compañeros huérfanos terminaron igual

-Como puedes asegurar algo así? -decía la peliceleste a quien se le revolvía el estómago al pensar a un niño de no más de 7 años en una situación así

-Recuerdo como los miraba... recuerdo haber visto esa expresión en los ojos varias veces cuando estuve vagando en la calle. Verlos tocarse mientras ven a niños jugar por ahi, verlos sentir esa hambre por hacer "eso" con niños

La pelipúrpura se quedo en silencio viendo hacia el resto de la escuela. Pensando en algo que Suzu no podía decifrar. Pero algo le decía que quizás la personalidad sociópata de Otoya tenía que ver más con esos años siendo testigo de lo más bajo y repulsivo del ser humano

-En ocasiones me pregunto como es que salí libre de eso, jamás me vi en una situación así. Debo admitir que tengo mucha, mucha suerte... algo más?

-Por qué no asesinas a ese tipo de personas en lugar de chicas? -preguntó Suzu casi en automático haciendo que Otoya sonriera ligeramente, como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy tonto

-Esos seres merecen ser desaparecidos como polvo, no de la forma tan bella como lo hago

-Prácticamente haces lo mismo que esos sujetos -dijo Suzu mirando hacia otro lado

-No lo creo, al contrario, las salvo de ese destino... porque no estoy tan demente como para matar niños. No se, es complicado

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio viendo como los grupos de jóvenes entraban y salían de las aulas para el almuerzo. Como se hacían grandes filas para comprar el famoso pan de melón por los estudiantes y filas de la misma magnitud por el café por parte de los profesores. Cada una tenía su propia mente hecha un desorden, pero algo era seguro, ambas pensaban en que había personas peores que ella en el mundo. Hasta cierto punto, la entrada al infierno podría estar aun lejos.

 **Lectores! si, un poco "fuerte" el final pero siendo una historia de asesinas y con toques de historia policial debía llegar a este punto. Como había dicho antes, me va a dar igual un poco el orden cronológico de la historia original porque se me han ocurrido tantas cosas que necesito más tiempo y bueno como escritor debo "hacer el tiempo"**

 **He recibido cierto mensaje diciéndome que no es muy real como lo lleve el principio de la historia, y por si algún lector fantasma piensa lo mismo la razón es bastante simple: porque es el principio y los detectives no tenían pruebas físicas que probaran la culpabilidad de Otoya, pues los asesinos seriales son muy cuidadosos ya que saben a la perfección que lo que están haciendo es un crimen**

 **Bien, dicho esto espero les haya gustado este cap. Tardé por ciertas investigaciones que hice para este y futuros capítulos, pues para que sea un poco más real la historia en la medida de lo posible. No creo tardar mucho en actualizar debido a que me adelantaron las vacaciones así que tendré mis mañanas disponibles para escribir.**

 **Agradezco en especial a esos lectores que me dejan su review pero que no se muy bien como responderles porque no hay opción de PM ya que me gusta hacer las respuestas más personales. Muchas gracia a mi público anglosajón (que es bastante amplio según mi traffic graph!) por su lealtad al fic y por supuesto a cada uno de los lectores por seguir la historia pese a estar en otro idioma!. Los aprecio demasiado y bueno, ya no quiero ponerme sensible jajaja no olviden dejar review, darle follow/fav para que sepan exactamente cuando actualizó y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

 **Feliz semana lectores y que el clima no los mate!**


	14. Castigo

El agente Sasha se encontraba sentado justo en el centro del comedor de la prisión, tenía adoloridos los brazos debido a la fuerza que habían usado los guardias con él además de que él puso cierta resistencia. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kenji y trataba de pensar alguna estrategia que pudiesen usar encontra de Otoya pero no se le ocurría nada. De hecho comenzaba a perder la seguridad de que fuera ella y que simplemente estuviera en lugar justo en el momento incorrecto. La sensación de que lo miraban lo hizo distraerse, si bien entre todos los hombres que lo rodeaban podría jurar que un 80% quería golpearlo y sin mencionar que al parecer varios guardias lo miraban con recelo o con reproche.

-Miren eso, el pelirojo esta otra vez escribiendo -escuchó Sasha, podía reconocer perfectamente la voz. Era Shoma que era más conocido como "Tanque", el tipo parecía vikingo así que no le sorprendia que lo apodaran así. El agente cerró su libreta y comenzó a levantarse de su lugar para alejarse de los problemas. No quería un segundo pleito en su primera semana en prisión- oye pequeña hada quien dijo que te podías ir?!

-No quiero problemas -dijo el chico girandose a mirarlo con otros neutros

-Es muy tarde para eso hada, me dijeron que hace dos días golpeaste a mi nuevo colega. Además que eres un agente inútil que asesinó a una joven chica llena de ilusiones -el hombre tomó al pelirojo de su camisa y lo acercó más a el- sabes tengo solamente una hermana menor, y me enferma pensar que haya otro idiota por ahí que le arrebatara la posibilidad de ser feliz pero lo que más me molesta es que vayas a estar aquí sólo unos meses cuando yo estaré dos años por robo y traer un arma. La vida es bastante injusta...

-Sabias que hay por ahí una chica asesinando a otras de la edad de tu hermana menor? yo intentaba descubrirla... ahora imagina los sueños de esas 16 chicas asesinadas, más las demás que no hemos encontrado -el comedor estaba en total silencio; algunos sorprendidos por la hosadia o estupidez del nuevo por hablarle así a Shoma y otros no podían creer lo que decía. Sasha apenas pudo reaccionar pero fue muy tarde, el otro hombre le había soltado un gran golpe en el ojo y luego lo arrojó lejos

-Ahora estoy realmente molesto, ni siquiera puedes hacer bien tu trabajo! -Shoma tomó por la cabeza al pelirojo y lo lanzó contra una de las mesas. Ahí otros reos comenzaron a azotar sus charolas contra la cara del chico.

El agente sintió como lo tomaban de las piernas y era jalado hasta que estuvo nuevamente en presencia de Shoma, este comenzó a patearlo en el torso y uno de sus secuases le golpeaba el rostro con ambas manos. Se escuchó la compuerta abrirse y al instante se detuvieron, los guardias comenzaron a gritar que todos volvieran a sus celdas. A excepción de dos guardias, fueron dejando el comedor. Detrás de ellos entró el agente Norton que había sido notificado de la pelea que tuvo su compañero en su segundo día, había visto todo y no le sorprendía el resultado. Se acercó con poca prisa al pelirojo que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Debes aprender a mantener la boca cerrada Sasha... -el peligris pidió que se acercara el equipo de enfermería para examinarlo. El agente se mantuvo cerca para informar a Fanler

Tenía un corte en su parpado izquierdo, muy probablemente fue debido al primer golpe. Su pómulo y nariz estaban muy inflamados y ni hablar de sus labios que estaban sangrando de forma abundante y muy probablemente sus encías también. No podía ver su torso pero seguro habría golpes moderados y quizás una que otra costilla rota pero sabía perfectamente que Sasha estaría bien, le había hablado de su vida durante su etapa de la universidad y que solía participar en peleas callejeras para gastar dinero en las fiestas.

Se entero de aquello ya que una vez el más joven comparó una de sus heridas con las de una de las víctimas. Le contó que en una ocasión una de esas peleas se salió de control y varios sujetos comenzaron a apuñalar a los asistentes. Sorprendentemente nadie murió ese día pero varios quedaron mal de salud de por vida.

-Parece que tendrá que estar tres días en hospitalización -dijo el jefe de los guardias- pero le advierto que si sigue con esa actitud lo matarán. Quizás no aquí en prisión pero una vez afuera hay gente que esta esperando órdenes de personas que están aquí

-Hablaremos con él... sólo debe entender su posición, es todo

Lejos de aquel caos, Otoya esperaba su turno para reunirse con Yuri. Al parecer la castaña las mantenía vigiladas a todas las chicas de la clase negra y se había dado cuenta que tanto como la pelipúrpura como Suzu se había alejado del grupo lo cuál no estaba permitido

-Parece que ya estás familiarizada con este tipo de cosas -decía Nio mientras miraba a la ojiazul- te metes mucho en problemas?

-No realmente pero después de tantos interrogatorios creo que esto es algo más tranquilo -Otoya escuchó una ligera risa por parte de la rubia- ahora que?

-Nada, sólo que no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto sufrirás con el castigo que te dará Yuri-san. No debes olvidar que ella sabe tus debilidades y que practicamente te está dando asilo

-Hmm... -la pelipúrpura se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, quizás debía ser más cuidadosa. No era tonta, en esos días que llevaba en la academia habían sido suficiente para darse cuenta del poder que tenían y podrían llegar a ponerla en peligro

-Tardó más de lo que esperaba -decía Suzu mientras abría la puerta y salía de la oficina de Yuri

-Qué tan duro será tu castigo? -preguntó Nio mientras sonreía de lado a lado

-No será nada, debo acompañar a Otoya en el suyo y evitar que asesine a alguien

-Eso indica que será muy duro el tuyo Takechi-san -la ojiazul pasó de largo a ambas y entró a la oficina de Yuri. Extrañamente la castaña estaba de pie junto a su escritorio y leía un escrito, miró rapidamente a Otoya y le entregó el papel

-Debo irme pronto Otoya-san, tu castigo será ir a este lugar. Es un pequeño evento de nuestra universidad, así que estoy segura que lo disfrutarás bastante

Sin más la mujer salió de la habitación dejando sola a la pelipúrpura. Leyó lo que decía aquel papel, parecía un petición para Yuri. Decía que si podían asistir alguna de las chicas del nueva y "misteriosa" clase especial, pues habían oido que estaba la estrella de la universidad del centro de la ciudad.

-Debes estar preocupada sabes? -dijo Suzu cuando la vio salir

-Por qué lo dices?

-Ese evento es una bienvenida a los estudiantes que regresan del extranjero o son de otro país...Otoya?

-Estás bromeando verdad? -dijo la ojiazul mientras sentía un sudor frío recorrer su espalda- esto es una tortura y no castigo!

-Y que lo digas...- Suzu comenzó a caminar a la salida pero al ver que la pelipúrpura no se movía se giró- si leíste bien debes saber que el evento es hoy, así que debemos darnos prisa. Vamos a ir directo ya que es con el uniforme escolar, al parecer incluso los de universidad deben tener uno para estos casos

A regañadientes Otoya siguió a la peliceleste que se dirigía al lugar, al parecer Yuri si le había dicho exactamente lo que haría. Llegaron a un edificio que era mucho más corto que el resto pero era mucho más amplio

-Este lugar son puras salas para eventos, los estudiantes y maestros solamente pueden disponer de estos lugares para fechas importantes.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Y no te equivocas, Yuri no te lo dijo pero el evento empezó hace una hora y aviso que estarías aquí. Esa hoja de papel que tienes es falsa -Suzu miró como la expresión de Otoya cambiaba a una de nerviosismo- no me digas que tienes pánico escénico

-No, pero me resulta aterrador las demás cosas que puedan estar ocultándome

-Bueno, hay compañeros tuyos aquí también -la peliceleste escuchó un gruñido de la pelipúrpura. Debía admitir que igual disfrutaba la tortura para Otoya pero por haberlo mostrado frente Yuri es que también terminó en aquel problema.

Finalmente llegaron al evento, la ojiazul reconoció a varios de sus compañeros y supo que estaba más que acorralada. Pudo escuchar una ligera risa de Suzu, pero debía admitir que la iba a necesitar pues al parecer sabía como calmarla en cierta forma. Entraron la sala y apenas lo hicieron escucharon unos gritos de emoción de unas chicas. Otoya las reconoció de inmediato, eran las amigas de Rin y ella misma por supuesto

-No puedo creer que realmente esté aquí! Pero no piensa abandonarnos verdad? -dijo una de ellas

-Eres increíble Otoya-san -la pelipúrpura sintió un escalofrío al escuchar como la llamaba la rubia, comenzó a arrepentirse de haber dudado de la crueldad de la castaña.

-La próxima vez será mejor que tus "episodios emocionales" sean a la hora del almuerzo. Controlate o no sólo tú tendrás problemas -le dijo por lo bajo a peliceleste. Otoya ya sabía que las cosas serían así pero comenzaba a dudar de que pudiera controlar sus ansias de clavarle algo afilado a esas chicas.

 **Hola lectores! que tal su Halloween? aquí muy lluvioso jajaja si, les debo una disculpa enorme por ausentarme pero la universidad y el trabajo consumen muuuucho tiempo. Por eso aproveché estos días para aplicarme a escribir!**

 **No tengo mucho que escribir en está ocasión ya que ha sido directo y sincero jaja he visto que ha estado poco fluida la situación en el fandom, haré lo que esté en mi poder para actualizar más seguido pero mis obstaculos más grandes son mi trabajo y la uni. En fin, haré mi mayor esfuerzo!**

 **Muuchas gracias por leer esta irregular historia (es la verdad jaja) y pese a ello seguirla apoyando! No olviden dejar review, darle follow/fav y espero leerlos pronto (lo digo de corazón)**


	15. Estímulos

-Así que está aquí Otoya-sama, según el rector estabas en otro país -decía Kirin realmente confundida

-Por qué mentiría con algo así? -preguntó otra de las chicas. Otoya reaccionó y miró a Suzu como si le pidiera ayuda, esta pensó durante unos cortos segundos y habló

-B-Bueno, es que nos han llamado para venir a este evento. Deberemos volver a nuestro lugar de intercambio en un par de días

-Quien eres? -preguntó Rin ligeramente molesta

-Soy Shutou Suzu, conocí a Otoya-chan hace unos días

-"Otoya-chan"? -dijo la pelipúrpura fulminando con la mirada a su compañera- por quien me tomas?

-Por alguien más joven que yo... -la peliceleste se acercó a Otoya y le dijo por lo bajo- además no estás como para darte aires de grandeza, estamos aquí por tus desequilibrios emocionales

-Pero quien-

-Buenas noches compañeros estudiantes -se escuchó que un joven hablaba por un micrófono causando que el silencio se hiciera en la sala- quisiera darles la bienvenida a todos, se que muchos estarán por poco tiempo pero espero disfruten de este brindis y se hagan de colegas para el futuro también...

Otoya dejo de escuchar al estudiante al frente y comenzó a escabullirse para alejarse de ese grupo. Sabía que podían acosarla durante todo el rato que estaba ahí y la verdad lo que menos quería era lidiar con ellas, si, había jugado con ellas de una forma diferente a la que le hubiera gustado pero ahora no le quedaban ganas de hacerlo ni a su manera.

Sintió una presencia ir tras ella, imaginó que sería Suzu así que no se detuvo y se fue hasta un rincón ocultándose del resto. Espero que llegara la peliceleste pero no parecía llegar, quizás ahora estaba paranoica. En ese momento escuchó una voz detrás de ella

-No me has llamado, comienzo a sentirme usada sabes?

-Rin!

-Quien más? -la rubia se colocó a un lado de la ojiazul y la miró por un momento- pareces ansiosa, todo bien?

-Por supuesto, por que no habría de estarlo?

La rubia la vio duramente pero a final sonrió al ver que Otoya no mentía o al menos eso creyó. El evento duró cerca de unas tres horas y poco a poco los estudiantes se iban yendo, las amigas de Rin y ella misma acababan de despedirse cuando Suzu recibió un mensaje de Yuri que les autorizaba retirarse

-Otoya, vamonos de aquí -dijo la peliceste mostrándole el mensaje a la chica

-Finalmente! -dijo la chica comenzando a caminar pero por alguna razón se giró para ver a sus espaldas

-Con cuidado! -gritó un chico tratando de agarrar a una chica que inevitablemente iba a caer, traía una copa en su mano y desafortunadamente al caer esta se le rompió, causando un abundante sangrado- alguien llame a un médico

-Que mala suerte... -dijo Suzu viendo lo ocurrido pero tardó cerca de 3 segundos en recordar a Otoya. Se giró para verla, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía obligarse a no mirar la escena- vamos Otoya, puedes- oh rayos

La peliceleste entendió porque la ojiazul estaba tan tensa, el olor de la sangre de esa chica era muy fuerte, incluso ella no siendo una depredadora detectó el aroma. Comenzó a llevar a empujones a Otoya a la salida, pues cada vez la veía menos cuerda. Casi llegaban cuando la chica con la mano a medio curar pasó por su lado junto con los paramédicos y accidentalmente rozó con la mano de Otoya "tienes que estar bromeando..." dijo en su mente Suzu, sin poder evitarlo la pelipúrpura llevó la mano con la sangre de la chica cerca de su nariz y el sonido que emitió hizo que Suzu la sacara rápidamente y arrastrándola la llevó lo más lejos que pudo.

-Otoya escúchame, se que es una tentación enorme pero- la peliceleste paró de hablar ya que vio que Otoya traía una de sus tijeras en la mano y la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su respiración era errática y su aroma delataba su agresividad- no puedo creer que traigas eso, será mejor que lo sueltes Otoya

-O si no que? -decía la ojiazul mientras levantaba la mirada, Suzu pudo ver un brillo diferente en los ojos de Otoya pues ahora le parecían más azules. También notó que comenzaba a salivar más de lo que debería, instintivamente colocó su mano en su arma que tenía escondida en el cinturón que sujetaba su falda- ahora planeas hacerte la ruda?

La pelipúrpura dio dos pasos lentos a Suzu y esta le apuntó, Otoya se congeló por 3 segundos para repentinamente salir corriendo hacia su izquierda, extrañó a la peliceleste que guardó su arma en su bolsillo descargada y después la persiguió.

Suzu corrió como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera notó cuando cruzaron la "muralla" de seguridad y ahora se encontraban en las calles cercanas a la academia. La peliceleste comenzaba a cansarse pero notó que Otoya estaba pasando por lo mismo, pocos metros más adelante se detuvieron en uno de los muchos parques que había a la redonda de la academia, cerca de un pequeño kiosco en el centro del lugar se encontraron

-Otoya...

-Suzu, necesito hacerlo -la pelipúrpura sacó en eso otras tijeras del cinturón y comenzó a verlas- necesito hacerlo otra vez, necesito a alguien, quien sea...

-Debes calmarte, debes aprender a dominar ese instinto que te está empujando

-Calmarme? eso quieres que haga? -la pelipúrpura se lanzó con gran velocidad sobre Suzu, esta se sorprendió por la enorme fuerza que tenía Otoya- lo he estado pensando, y creo que tu serías un gran espectáculo Suzu

-Con que eso crees? -dijo sonriendo desafiante la peliceleste- hazlo entonces, que te detiene?

-No me insítes más o ten por seguro que lo haré

-Eso le dijiste a Soriba? -Otoya pareció endurecer la mirada pero terminó por tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente. Extrañamente se rió divertida

-Crees que así fue como pasó? -Otoya dejó ir a la chica bajo ella y se sentó en la entrada del kiosco- quieres saber por qué las cosas terminaron como lo hicieron?

-Me lo dirías voluntariamente?

-Supongo que comienzas a caerme bien, tienes esa fachada inofensiva y tranquila pero seguro que igual eres salvaje -la ojiazul miró a Suzu con una sonrisa- al final del día eres una asesina

-Entonces dímelo

-Hmm, pues la respuesta es simple. Ella era una chica sádica y un poco masoquista, descubrí que igual lo era y bueno un día las cosas se salieron de control -decía Otoya guardando sus tijeras, pero Suzu sentí que no le decía la verdad "no pasó sólo eso estoy segura, no serías asi. Es imposible que sólo por eso tu..."

-Otoya-chan por un momento pensé que eras sincera conmigo

-Lo soy! -dijo ofendida la pelipúrpura- no vuelvo a decirte nada!

La peliceleste no pudo evitar reír, era como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche y que le estuviera dando la espalda no ayudaba. Su risa se detuvo al sentir a una persona detrás de ellas, era un hombre ebrio y con un cuchillo en su mano.

-Vaya, vaya pero que hacen unas chicas tan lindas y solas por aqui. Es peligroso no lo crees Shion? -salió otro hombre de unos arboles igualmente con un cuchillo

-Si, pero ve nada más. Son colegialas -ambos hombre rieron y se acercaban a las chicas. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron ligeramente, Suzu retrocedió y Otoya se quedo detrás de ella, hasta que el kiosco no las dejo retroceder más volvieron sus miradas a los hombres. Aun así estaban lejos de ellas y ellos solamente caminaban amenazantes a ellas con claras intenciones.

Suzu iba a comenzar una escena falsa de una damisela en peligro pero sintió como las manos de la pelipúrpura la comenzar a tocar mucho. La peliceleste no pudo evitar gruñir enojada y se giró para hablarle en susurros.

-Este no es un buen momento sabes? -dijo Suzu sintiendo las manos de la ojiazul bajar lentamente a su espalda baja- ya tengo suficiente con esos dos

-No te emociones, no es por eso -le respondió, iba a quejarse nuevamente pero notó que Otoya había encontrado su segunda arma y la estaba intentando sacar- a diferencia de ti, se esconder las mías

-Ya veo -la peliceleste volvió su mirada a los tipos que estaban bajando las cremalleras de sus pantalones para finalmente sacar sus miembros masculinos al aire. Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar sentir repugnacia hacia ellos

-No se tu, pero quisiera que sufrieran un poco antes de que mueran -le susurró muy cerca del oído la pelipúrpura a Suzu, sintió cierta incomodidad pero nada más- dale en la pierna al de la derecha

-Entiendo, no vayas a fallar

-Nunca -cuando los tuvieron un poco más cerca ambas dispararon. Otoya habí disparado por el lado izquierdo de Suzu y esta usó el arma que había guardado en su bolsillo. Ambos hombres cayeron quejándose del dolor y maldiciéndolas

-Malditas, par de putas - lo pagaran caro-

El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar pues un balazo de Otoya le había dado justo entre las cejas. Suzu la miró sorprendida y luego vio como apuntó al otro, este estaba paralizado del miedo y sólo alzaba las manos.

-Escuchen, si me dejan ir no diré nada, yo sólo estaba haciendo lo que el me decía

-Ve y dile eso al diablo -dijo la ojiazul antes de matarlo. Suzu vio sorprendida a Otoya, esta parecía estar un poco molesta pero tenía el temple "relajado"

-Otoya, estas bien? -dijo la peliceleste preocupada, si bien ella misma había tenido que lidiar con un par de situaciones similares pero no le afectaban. La pelipúrpura asintió en silencio para después regresarle el arma a Suzu, comenzó a caminar pero la detuvo- estás segura?

-...-la ojiazul tomó aire y habló- supongo que al haber conocido a mamá debes saber que... bueno a ella... ya sabes... abusaron de ella

-Oh -la verdad es que Suzu había escuchado rumores pero jamás creyó que eran reales, ahora su hija adoptiva le contaba la verdad- l-lo había olvidado

-Si, además de eso... recordar que muchos de mis amigos pasaron por algo así antes de morir, bueno, supongo que simplemente yo...

-Tranquila -decía Suzu abrazándola, curiosamente Otoya no se resistió- se que es dificl haber visto todo ello y el imaginar que a tu madre igual lo padeció

-Odio a esos tipos... son tan-

-Lo sé -dijo la peliceleste acariciando suavemente el cabello de la chica. Se extrañó demasiado al sentir que la ojiazul ponía sus manos ligeramente en su cintura pero al final las quitó y soltó un gran suspiro

-Vayamos de regreso -dijo Otoya separándose de la pelicesleste- no quiero volver a meterme en un problema con Yuri

-Supongo que tienes razón -Suzu comenzó a caminar detrás de ella muy pensativa ante las diferentes reacciones que tenía Otoya ante estímulos fuertes. Era muy pasional, sin duda lo que pasó el día que Soriba murió debió ser un estimulo muy grande que causó corto circuito en la pelipúrpura, aun así, Suzu no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella.

Otoya y Suzu pasaron a la cafetería a comer ramen instantáneo por sugerencia de la peliceleste, la ojiazul acepto con simpleza. Caminaron hasta los dormitorios y se separaron, pues Suzu tenía ganas de ir a tomar un baño antes de dormir, Otoya se dirigió a su habitación y todo parecía en silencio, decidió entrar repentinamente para ver que sucedía

-Hola Shiena-chan! -decía con energía la pelipúrpura. Vio como la castaña dio un pequeño salto al escucharla entrar tan de repente- oh, haciendo tarea? que aplicada

-No las hecho tu? -dijo la chica viendo como Otoya dejaba un cinturón con tijeras cerca del sillón- saliste?

-Si, a cumplir mi castigo por alejarme de la clase

-Así que al final era cierto, Nio-san nos dijo eso pero la verdad pocas le creyeron

-No doy la impresión de ser una chica problemática verdad? -

-Que buscas?

-Tu ropa -dijo Otoya tomándola de la cama de Shiena

-Como para que?!

-Para olerla -dijo acercando su nariz y respirando hondo

-Por qué haces eso?! -dijo la castaña sonrojánndose, pasó un rato y Otoya dejo su ropa a un lado y miró fijamente a la otra chica

-Hmm..

-Q-Qué? -dijo Shiena mientras se levantaba de su silla

-Eres virgen?

-QUÉ DICES?! -sin previo aviso Otoya tenía acorralada a la castaña contra la pared, la ojiazul sentía como el calor que emanaba Shiena se hacia más y más notable- APARTATE!

-Estás avergonzada Shiena-chan? Acaso te gustan este tipo de relaciones? o tienes curiosidad de lo que pueda pasar?

-Qué-?!

Otoya comenzó a pasar su nariz por el cuello de la otra chica, disfrutando el aroma que ya había notado. Sin notarlo rozaba sus labios contra su cálida piel, se percató que la castaña trataba de soltarse de su agarre pero no hablaba. Decidió que quizás era hora de dejar de alborotar a la chica. Al hacerlo caminó hacia su propia cama y escuchaba como Shiena trataba de recuperar el aire

-Si fuera tu no le diría al resto, pensarán que eres una loca que acosa a su compañera de cuarto 3

-QUÉ?! -la chica se sonrojó y vio que Otoya sonreía de lado a lado, sin si quiera pensarlo le lanzó sus almohadas a la ojiazul y esta las esquivo riéndose fuertemente. La castaña comenzó a caminar enojada al baño cerró con un gran portazo

-Imbécil!

-Eres tan gruñona Shiena-chan! 3 -dijo Otoya riendo, tras pasar unos minutos decidió cambiarse y meterse a la cama. Todavía riendo, sintió su móvil vibrar y vio que era un mensaje de Suzu

" _No seas tan mala con ella..."_

La pelipúrpura comenzó a reír más fuerte y apago su celular y la lampara que era la unica luz encendida además de la del baño donde aún estaba encerreda Shiena. La chica se acomodó en la cama y dijo antes de dormir

-Supongo que si no puedo matar a alguien al menos podré molestarla

 **Hola lectores! otra vez mi ausencia fue larga pero no fue un capitulo tan tranquilo como el pasado jeje un poco pesado para algunos el capitulo pero en fin, esta historia lo requiere**

 **Si bien, ya había escrito sobre porque Soriba terminó siendo asesinada pero debo recalcar que ES LO QUE CREE OTOYA QUE REALMENTE PASÓ. Por supuesto que se revelará lo que pasó esa noche, ya he comenzado a escribirlo pero deberán esperar un tiempo, un considerable tiempo**

 **He dejado de lado a Shiena así que pienso compensarlo en el próximo capitulo, quizás me salga un poco del orden de la historia pero no tanto pues el intento de asesinato ya no tarda en aparecer.**

 **He alargado mucho esta nota pero creí que era importante que supieran estos datos. Les agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia (que cada día se agregan lectores y me hace muy muy feliz!) y que me dejen en review sus opiniones ya que en serio me ayudan.**

 **No olviden dejar un nuevo rewiew, darle follow/fav para recibir notificación de nuevo cap y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero me tomé menos tiempo que esta vez. Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
